Wanted
by jessica619
Summary: Jon (Dean Ambrose) does everything he can to protect his family. What happens when one of the men he's captured and put behind bars escaped and wants revenge. *2 of 2*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dean-

My alarm went off right at six am, just like it always did. I yawned and reached out to stop the blaring of my alarm. I felt Lucia move beside me, I leaned over and kissed the back of her head.

"Sorry baby", I whispered.

She mumbled something but I didn't hear it. I stood and went to check on Benjamin, our five month old son. I smiled down at him. I watched as his chest went up and down, I gently brushed his blonde soft hair. I went back to my bedroom and turned on the shower, grabbing my clothes and setting it on the bathroom counter. Removing my briefs, I tossed them into the hamper and got under the hot water. Ever since bringing Lucia with me, they've been giving the guys and I small little jobs, which we hated, we are CIA. I was craving a dangerous situation, an undercover job, but then apart of me didn't want that, thinking if anything happened to me Ben would lose me and so would Lucia. I sighed and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist. I stopped in the doorway to my room and watched Lucia pace the room while singing and feeding Ben. I smiled, I might crave that adrenaline feeling of working undercover but they are what mattered most now.

"He hungry?", I asked.

She turned to look at me.

"Yeah, when isn't he", she said.

She came over to me and kissed me.

"What are you guys doing today?", she asked.

"Same, house inspections for old drug dealers", I said.

"They won't put you undercover because of me", she said.

"Lucy.."

"House inspections aren't what you were built for Jon, you're restless, you want to go back out there and I don't mind, I know Joe and Colby have your back"

"Maybe I don't want to do that anymore"

"You're lying to yourself and to me", she said.

Ben wiggled after he finished his bottle. She started burping him and he burped in the cutest way possible. I smiled. I finished getting dressed, I grabbed my black jacket and badge. Opening my gun safe I had placed on top of the fridge.

"I can have Hunter talk to his wife, talk him into putting you guys back out there", she said placing Ben in his bouncer.

"I work for your father and so do the guys, if I am going to get the CIA to trust me again, I need to show them that I'm willing to do these minimal tasks they throw at me", I said.

She nodded.

"I love you Lucia", I said.

"I love you too"

I pulled her close to me and leaned down to kiss her.

"Be safe", she whispered.

"Always am", I said kissing her again.

Before I opened the front door, Colby came in and smiled, he had taken out the blonde in his hair since they put him on desk duty, he didn't want to be out in the field if he wasn't going to get any action from it. Joe took what he could get and went with me on these inspections, they tried putting him on desk duty but he destroyed his desk, he was getting restless two weeks into it, an intern asked if he wanted coffee and Joe picked up his desk and tossed it at the poor kid. I convinced them to let him join me instead of suspending him.

"Hey Benny", he said.

"Hey Colby", Lucia said.

He sent her a nod.

"Dude, Stephanie called, they need us in Washington, she said she tried to call you", he said.

Lucia handed him some coffee and a donut.

"Thanks sweetheart", he said.

I checked my phone, sure enough there were three missed calls. I sighed. I forgot to take my phone off silent, I put it on so it wouldn't wake Ben last night.

"Do you know what for?", I asked.

"Didn't say, just said she wants us there", he said mouth full.

I looked at Lucia.

"I know, you'll be home late", she said.

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll call you kid", I said.

"I know that too, be careful you two", she said.

Seth and I nodded.

Roman-

Her moans and the sound of the headboard hitting the wall was the only sound in the room. I groaned and pulled out, catching my breath. I moved to lay beside her.

"Damn woman you're gonna kill me", I said panting.

She laughed.

"You were cranky all day yesterday, just figured you need to get some frustrations out", Lety said.

"Shit it's almost eight, I'm gonna be late, again", I said.

"Tell them your girlfriend handcuffed you to your bed", she said straddling me.

I licked my lips.

"Then they would want details", I said.

She reached down and grabbed my member. I shut my eyes and gripped her hips.

"Fuck, yup you're trying to kill me", I said.

Someone rang the doorbell, repeatedly, when they said that was the most annoying thing anyone could do, they weren't kidding. Lety got off of me and slipped into one of my shirts, I grabbed my basketball shorts and stomped all the way to the front door, jerking it open.

"What the fuck", I yelled.

"Pay up, told you that would annoy the fuck out of him", Jon said with a huge grin on his face.

Colby handed him a twenty.

"Of course it did, he's already on edge", Colby mumbled.

I sighed.

"I was in the middle of something", I said calmly.

"We can tell, nice tent", Jon said.

I looked down and opened the door wider for them to come in. I covered myself.

"What?", I asked.

"Do either of you check your phones, Stehanie wants us in Washington, don't ask, I don't know what she wants", Colby said.

"Joe..."

Lety came into the living room in only my shirt. She smiled shyly.

"Hi", she said.

"Hey", Colby and Jon said.

I went over to her, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Gotta go to work, can we finish later", I said.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a passionate kiss, I groaned. I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"Still here", Jon said.

Lety looked at him.

"It's still weird", he said.

"The fact that she looks exactly like your girlfriend and is making out with Joe, yeah I find that weird too", Seth said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean-

We got on the jet to Washington.

"What do you think she wants?", I asked.

"I hope it's to give us back our actual jobs, I'm bored as fuck behind that desk, I miss Denise", Colby said while on his laptop.

Denise was now working for Renee and her team, she asked to work with Hunter and his team but they denied her. They also told her she was not allowed to have any contact with us, they monitor her calls and uses on her computer, her emails, texts. I'm sure they did that to us too, Lucia's dad knew this and sent us each a burner phone, every time he used it to call us, his number changed, in order to get in contact with him we had to text 23 to a long phone number already in our phone.

"Me too, I'm getting tired of these bullshit inspections they have us on", Joe said.

"I don't know if I want my job back", I said.

They both looked at me.

"What but you love your job, you worked your ass off to get the position we're in, a year ago you were itching to get back to work", Joe said.

Colby chuckled.

"More like after they did the surgery, half alive and your ass wanted to get back to work", Colby said.

"I have a kid now, my girl, I never had to think about someone else before and now that I do, I guess I'm afraid", I said.

Joe nodded.

"So what are you gonna do?", Colby asked.

"If they do give us our jobs back, I'll ask to work behind the scenes and maybe have Denise teach me how to work a computer"

"Our lives in your hands, fuck we're dead where we stand Colby", Joe said.

We laughed. Landing in Washington, an SUV was waiting for us, we climbed in and Denise was in the drivers seat. She turned and smiled at us.

"Hi boys", she said.

"Hey, they let you come and pick us up, but I thought..."

"They said you would need me", she said.

"Tell the truth babe, you missed me", Colby said with a smirk.

"You wish", she mumbled.

"See she missed me", he said.

"Yeah that roll of the eyes was what convinced me of that", I said.

Joe chuckled.

Getting to the office, we walked in and went towards the meeting room. Stephanie's assistant told us to have a seat. Denise pulled out her computer and was clicking away at it.

"I missed that sound", I said.

"I missed it too and working with you guys, Renee was such a bitch and the things she had me do didn't involve a computer", she said.

"What, she took the only thing that makes my queen happy away from her", Colby said jumping up.

She rolled her eyes.

"Sit down", Joe said laughing.

"I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look today, I missed you sweetheart", Colby said to her, his finger caressing the top of her hand.

Denise finally looked up from her computer.

"Did you say something?", she asked him.

We knew she heard him, Colby sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm kidding Lopez, thank you and yes, I actually missed you the most", she said shuting her laptop.

He leaned towards her and smiled. Stephanie walked in and handed us each a file.

"There's a problem gentlemen and since you are familiar with him, Hunter and I agreed to bring you in", she said.

I opened the file and the picture of the man staring back at me made my anger rise.

"He's in prison, for life", I said.

"He was", she said.

Joe and Colby looked up.

"What do you mean he was?", I asked standing up slowly.

"Jon..."

"Answer his question", Joe said.

"He escaped, his team, they found a way to get him out", she said.

"You realize that this man, almost killed Colby, he tortured him, and don't forget those twenty agents he killed, he almost blew up Joe and I", I said my voice getting louder.

"I know that", Stephanie yelled.

"You know who he'll come after first right, us", Joe said.

"I know and you three have taken him down before, Jon you took him down by shooting him", she said.

"I got lucky, I pulled the gun off a dead agent", I said getting angrier.

"He has a son now, you have to remember that and you can't ask him to go look for this guy", Colby said.

"I know that but there is no one else I trust with this", she said.

"Wait, where are they now Jon?", Denise asked.

I pulled my phone out quickly and hit Lucia's number. She didn't answer. I dialed again.

"Come on Lucia, please..."

"Hello"

I let out the breath I was holding.

"Lucy, where are you?", I asked.

"Shopping with my sister and Ben", she said.

"Don't go home, Lety either, I need you to call your dad and have him put you up somewhere, hell go to Mexico and stay with him there", I said.

"What's going on Jon?", she asked.

"Sweetheart just please do as I ask, as soon as I can I will go to you and explain everything ok"

"Jon..."

"Don't argue with me Lucia, just please do as I ask", I said.

"Ok"

I ended the call.

"We have to take this job", I said to the guys.

"You think he knows about Lucia and Ben?", Colby asked.

We looked at Stephanie. She clicked something and pictures popped up of men and women who worked with Sheamus. Recognizing the two people closest to Sheamus, Finn Balor and Becky Lynch. Then the pictures flipped to Joe and Lety buying tickets to a movie, Colby babysitting for us one night, you could see him through the window holding Ben. Then pictures of Lucia and I washing the car.

"This is how close they got", Stephanie said.

"That was a month ago", I said.

Stephanie nodded.

"How long has Sheamus been out?", Joe asked.

"Two weeks", Denise said.

We all looked at her, she turned her computer.

"Looks like you gave me access again", she said to Stephanie.

I looked at Stephanie.

"Give me a few days to make sure my family is safe and out of harms way", I said.

She nodded.

"Ok, I can assemble a team for you"

Joe stood and shook his head no.

"We will do it, I want to make sure this team is capable of doing what we need", he said.

Stephanie nodded.

"Good luck gentlemen", she said walking out.

"I'm guessing you have that certain team assembled in your head already", I said.

He nodded. Colby looked lost. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me.

"I'm fine man, don't worry", he said.

"You think he knows who Lucia and Lety's dad is, I mean somewhere along the lines he would have bumped into him", Denise said.

I nodded.

"Can you find anything on that?", I asked.

"Do you know who you're talking too, I mean has it really been that long that you already forgot what I can do", she said.

I chuckled.

"Ok sorry, do your thing", I said.

She started clicking away.

Lucia-

I called my dad and he sent my uncle Phil over with Graves, Corbin, and Swagger.

"You know something don't you", I said to my uncle.

"This guy, he's a business partner of ours and I say ours because you are still in this", my uncle said.

"Jon doesn't like him"

"He doesn't like him because like your father, Jon tried to arrest him, he did actually but his partners helped him out and now he wants to get back at the three men"

"You really think I care about working with him now, he's trying to kill my boyfriend, my son's father", I said.

"Lucia"

"No, if he puts one finger on him or any of the guys, I will have him killed, even if I have to pull the trigger", I said.

"Does he know who our dad is?", Lety asked.

"Yes"

"So what he's gonna kill us now", I said.

"No, you will remain unharmed as long as your dad still works with him", he said.

"I love Jon and if he does anything to hurt him, I will not hesitate to go after him", I said.

"Your dad knows that", he said.

"He doubts Sheamus will try anything now that he knows who your dad is, he won't want to ruin that business relationship with him", Graves said.

Ben started crying. I went to go pick him up and change him. Walking back into the living room.

"There he is, can I hold him?", my uncle asked.

I handed Ben over to him.

"Hi Benny, I'm uncle Phil", he said as I went into the kitchen to make Ben a bottle.

Lety came into the kitchen.

"The guys just pulled in", she said.

I nodded. Jon was gonna be mad, he asked me to leave but with what my uncle said I knew that no harm would come to Ben or me. Hoping that he would understand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean-

Corey had texted me that they were at home. I walked in with Colby and Joe behind me. Phil was holding Ben.

"Hey, good looking kid you have here Good", Phil said.

"Thanks"

I kissed Bens head, Lucia came into the room with a bottle, she handed it to Phil and he fed Ben. She came over to me and hugged me tight, I rubbed her back.

"I'm gonna do whatever I can to keep you and Ben safe Lucia, I'm gonna find this guy", I said.

"La Familia has a partnership with him, deals, but I already warned my father, that if Sheamus puts one finger on you or the guys, he's dead, the deals with us are off", she said.

"Lucia..."

"I'm serious Jon"

I took her hand and excused us, we got to our bedroom and I closed the door behind me. I paced the space in front of our bed. She watched me.

"You said with us, as in you are apart of those deals", I said confused.

"You knew who I was and what I had to do, my dad might still be alive but once I took over that was it, I was apart of that life, not only do these deals have to be approved by my father but by me too", she said.

"No, because you were here, I saw you, I mean how could you possibly..."

She stood and went to our closet, she came back with a laptop and files. She dropped them on our bed and I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Haven't you ever wondered how the house got paid off, your car", she said.

"I just thought your dad..."

"It was me Jon"

"So you've been doing this behind my back, no wonder they don't want to give me my job back, it's not that they don't trust me, it's you", I said.

"So you do blame me", she mumbled.

I looked up at her.

"You have a right to blame me, I followed in my dad's footsteps when I told myself I wouldn't but from an early age, as soon as I knew how to read and write, to understand this life, he taught me everything, it's all I know, just like all you know how to do, is be a CIA agent"

"That's not all I know how to do Lucia, if I had to leave I could find a job somewhere else, you can too", I said loud.

She shook her head no.

"That's not true, my father's sins have been passed down to my sister and I, the moment we go apply for a job and they do a background check, don't you think our father is going to pop up some how, even when we go out people recognize us, all anyone sees is our father", she said.

"I don't see that", I said.

"Your job does, that's why your on these crappy inspections", she said.

I rubbed my forehead.

"Lucia.."

"You know I'm right Jon, I know how to hide my tracks and my money, your people won't find it, ever", she said.

"My people?", I asked.

She sighed.

"The last time I checked, I worked for your damn father and all because I fell in love with you", I said.

She bit her lip.

"So what, you wish you never met me?"

I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her, her hands on my hips. I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I will never regret falling in love with you, ever, you gave me the best gift anyone could have given me, our son", I said.

She smiled.

"I know you might not want to but I need you to go to Mexico with your parents, I would feel better knowing you're somewhere safe and away from Sheamus", I said.

"I can't leave you", she whispered.

"You can and you will, this is dangerous and I want you and Ben out of harms way"

"If you die on me, I will find a way to bring you back and then kill you myself", she said.

I chuckled.

"I have no doubts about that"

I kissed her forehead.

"Besides, I still need to marry you kiddo", I whispered.

She smiled.

"If that's a joke, it's not funny", she said.

"No jokes, you're gonna be my wife once we get Sheamus back in custody, you're gonna be Mrs. Jonathan Good", I said.

"I love you Jon", she whispered.

I kissed her nose.

"I love you Lucia"

I took her hand and we walked back out to the living room. I knew they probably heard what was said in the room. I sighed and looked at Graves team.

"Take care of them, if I find out that they were harmed in any way, I will find you and kill you", I said to Corey.

"You have my word, they will be safe sir", he said.

I nodded and took Ben from Phil.

"Hey buddy, I'm gonna miss you kid but I will see you and mommy as soon as I can ok and if I don't..."

"Jon", Lucia said.

"Take care of mommy", I said kissing his forehead.

"I have to go to ours to pack somethings", Lety said to Joe.

He nodded and stood.

"I'll be back", he said taking Lety's hand.

Colby took Ben and held him. I followed Lucia back to our room, she pulled out a suitcase and started packing, I leaned against the door, watching her.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but if I don't make it..."

"Don't, you're coming home to me and our son", she said.

"Lucy, I know you've heard about Sheamus and what he could do, he tortured Colby, almost killing him, if Joe didn't realize something was wrong with our car, we could have blown up, we lost twenty men while trying to get him, finally I pulled a gun off a dead agent and shot him, that was the only way we got him. Joe was bleeding out beside me, Colby was beaten and cut into", I said.

"My dad can help"

"I'm still a CIA agent, I want to do things the right way and if that doesn't work, I will do it your way, I promise", I said.

"Fine"

"Babe"

She turned to look at me. I was taking mental pictures of her features, I didn't know how long it would be till we would see each other again, her lips, her eyes. I stood up straight.

"I'll be right back", I said.

She nodded and continued to pack. I gestured for the men to follow me to the back.

"What's up?", Phil asked.

"Can you call Fernandez?", I asked.

He nodded but looked confused.

"Can I ask why?"

"I want to ask for his permission to marry Lucia, tonight", I said.

"Jon..."

"Phil, I don't know what's going to happen, I just want this, if I...", I swallowed.

Colby placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Call him", Phil said to Baron.

Baron pulled out his phone and dialed, he handed me the phone.

"Hello"

"Jon, is everything ok, my daughters, grandson?", he asked.

"Their fine, I just wanted to ask for permission to marry your daughter, tonight, I know you heard about Sheamus and if this is the last good thing I get in my life, making your daughter my wife, I ask that you give us your blessing"

"You have it", he said.

I sighed.

"Thank you sir and I know you would like to be here..."

"When you come home and you will come home, alive, we can have a big wedding but till then, you have my blessing for tonight", he said.

"Thank you sir", I said.

We ended the call and I gave Baron back his phone. Phil smiled and nodded.

"Looks like we are having a wedding boys", he said.

Colby pulled his phone out and walked towards the front of the house.

Colby-

"Yes Colby", Denise answered.

"Sounds like you miss me, don't worry babe you'll see me tomorrow", I said.

I thought I heard a laugh.

"Is there a reason you called?", she asked.

"Yes actually, Jon is getting married tonight, I was wondering if there was anyway you could find us someone to marry them", I said.

"I can do that, I'll call you back", she said.

"Ok my love, I'll be waiting"

I heard her laugh and I went back to find the guys.

"Where did you go?", Jon asked.

"Denise, I asked her to find someone to marry you and Lucia", I said.

"Thanks"

"So I guess we start getting ready", Jack said.

We all nodded. Jon already had a ring, he had bought it last month hoping to ask her but his nerves would get the better of him and he would back out. I stopped him.

"What's up?", he asked.

"Did you hear that?", I asked.

We all listened. A car door closed.

"It's probably Joe and Lety", Phil said.

"No, it was all four doors that closed", I said.

"My guns inside", Jon whispered.

"Here", Corey handed Jon an extra gun.

They had come prepared. Jon rushed to get inside, Baron picked up Ben and followed us, finding Lucia still packing. Jon wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What's going on?", she asked when she noticed our guns.

"Someone's here", Jon said.

We took them to the last room, Baron handed her Ben.

"Stay in the closet and don't move till I tell you", Jon whispered.

"Stay with me"

He smiled at her then kissed her forehead.

"I love you, I'm gonna protect you always, promise me you'll stay put Lucy"

"Promise", she said.

"Now tell me you love me", he said resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you Jon", she whispered.

He kissed her, finally pulling away, he stood and closed the closet door. He took a deep breath.

"Come out come out wherever you are, I know you're home Jonny boy", an Irish accent called from the living room.

Jon looked at me and Baron. Graves, Swagger, and Phil went to set up around the house. I sent Joe a quick text.

"I know you're home, show your face"

Jon looked at us.

"Protect my family", he said to us.

"That's what I was hired to do sir", Baron said.

Jon looked at me.

"Since when do you question it, you know I've always had your back and now that includes your family", I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucia-

Ben had fallen asleep in my arms. I didn't hear Jon anymore. I pulled out my phone and dialed Lety.

"Hello, Lucia where are you?", she asked worried.

"In a closet with Ben, Jon put us in here", I whispered.

"Ok, don't move ok, Joe left a few minutes ago, loaded", she said.

"I don't hear anything Lety"

"Don't you dare move, wait till Jon comes and gets you", she said.

I looked down at Ben.

"I know", I whispered.

I heard her mumble something on her end.

"You need to call dad, now Lety, please", I whispered.

"Ok, ok, I'll call you back as soon as I finish with him"

"Ok"

I grabbed a few sweaters that were hanging in the closet and bundled them up, I laid Ben down and then covered him.

Dean-

We walked out into the living room but it was empty, the front door was wide open. I signaled for Baron to go out the front door, he did.

"Clear", he whispered.

I leaned up against the wall that divided the kitchen and the living room. I took a deep breath before poking my head around the corner. There he was by the stove, I pointed my gun at him. I signaled to Colby and Baron, they got ready.

"Don't move Sheamus"

He glanced over his shoulder at us, smirk on his face.

"Is that anyway to say hello to an old friend", he said.

He turned and gestured to the boiling pot on the stove.

"I don't really drink tea but I'm pretty sure that beautiful woman of yours does, you just don't seem like a tea drinker Jonny boy", he said.

"She's not here", I growled.

His smile grew.

"Now that's a lie, I hate liars", he said tilting his head and looking at Colby.

The back door opened, Corey and Jack coming in guns pointing at Sheamus. He laughed but his eyes were still on Colby.

"Isn't that right Colby, you most of all know what happens to liars", he said.

"Shut up", I said.

He looked back at me then turned to look at the pot on the stove. He turned it off.

"It's like you don't know me at all", he said.

Fuck I forgot about Finn and Becky. We heard a commotion I'm the living room, Colby and Baron went to check it out.

"It's Phil, he found Balor", Colby said coming back in.

I smirked.

"Handcuff him", I said to Colby.

Colby approached Sheamus and handcuffed him. Sitting him down in the living room next to Balor. I walked over to Phil while Colby called headquarters.

"Something's not right, I don't know what it is but he seems calm, doesn't it feel like this was to easy, especially for Sheamus", I said.

Phil looked at him.

"You're right, he could be waiting for Lynch, she's not here and we checked the whole house and outside. Colby said he heard all four doors close, there are only two people here", Phil said.

My heart stopped. I glanced at Sheamus before walking into the hall, he had a smirk on his face. I got to the room and it was empty, I sighed.

"Lucia, it's me", I said.

The closet door opened and she was gone. Becky walked out with Ben in one arm and a gun in her other hand. She came out and smiled.

"Aren't you glad to see me", she said.

"Put him down", I said.

Phil came into the room and pointed his gun at her.

"Put the baby down, now", he shouted at her.

She laughed and looked down at Ben.

"Where's Lucia?", I asked.

Her smile got bigger, she pointed her gun at Ben.

"Move, now", she said.

Phil and I walked out of the room and to the living room. Everyone froze.

"Where is Lucia?", I asked again.

"Kevin", Sheamus called out.

We heard someone coming down the hall, a guy came out holding Lucia by the back of her neck, she had a red mark on her cheek, Becky must have hit her or at least I hope she did for this guys sake.

"Get your hands off her", I growled.

"Owens, let her go", Sheamus said.

This Kevin guy pulled Lucia into him and brushed his nose against her cheek. He took a deep breath and then kissed her cheek.

"You smell so good", he said to her.

"Get your hands off her", I shouted.

He laughed and let her go, Becky handed her Ben and she came over to me. I put Lucia behind me. Kevin went over to Sheamus and Finn, uncuffing them. In walked Joe, hands up, behind him two men and a woman, one of the men came in cupping his mouth. It looked like he tried to take Joe on and lost.

"What happened to your face Breeze?", Sheamus asked.

"Tarzan here caught me by surprise", he said.

"You're lucky that's all I did", Joe mumbled.

"Dana, Blake, where is Murphy and Alexa?", Sheamus asked.

"Keeping watch", Dana said.

Sheamus nodded, he looked at me.

"Get on your knees", he said.

He looked at Joe and Colby.

"All three of you", he said.

I glanced at Lucia, she shook her head no but I did it anyways. Once on our knees, he moved closer to us.

"I told your dad I wouldn't harm a hair on your pretty little head, so I won't but these three men are fair game"

"If you hurt them...", I heard Lucia said.

"You threatening me lass?", he said.

"Phil, get her out of here", I said.

"Jon...", I heard Lucia's voice break when she said my name.

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, I glanced at Colby. He mouthed five, meaning back up should be here in five.

"Take her outside Brooks", I said louder.

Before I knew it Lucia was on her knees in front of me. Her hands cupping my face, tears falling from her eyes.

"You promised", she said.

"I love you beautiful, I failed you", I turned so I could kiss the palm of her hand.

She hugged me.

"Phil take her", I said.

"Come on Lucia, please", Phil said.

"No", she said.

"Tell me you love me", I whispered.

"I love you Jonathan Good"

I kissed her. Phil picked her up and pulled her out, I felt something cold hit my hand, a gun. Joe had a gun strapped to his ankle, Colby had one as well. Phil and Corey walked out with Lucia and Ben. Jack and Baron followed.

"Balor", Sheamus said.

"Yes sir"

"Handcuff Lopez, we are taking him with us, I never got to finish our little meeting", Sheamus said.

Balor smirked and went over to Colby, putting handcuffs on him.

"We can send his family one gift at a time, piece by piece", Sheamus laughed.

Balor moved Colby by the front door. Sheamus rubbed his chin.

"You look like an ass with that mohawk", Joe said.

I laughed.

"Then you don't mind dieing first then", he said to Joe.

Joe shrugged.

"I bet your girlfriend would care", Owens said.

Joe glared at him.

"I've never had twins before", Owens said.

"You put your disgusting hands on either of those women and I will kill you with my bare hands", Joe yelled.

Kevin laughed and it was a creepy psychopath smile, like he would feel no remorse.

"Relax, like we would want to start a war with Fernandez", Blake said.

"Sorry it has to end this way fella, but I only need one of you, the weakest of the three", he pointed to Colby with his gun.

I knew Colby would never give him any information on the CIA, no matter how much Sheamus tortured him. We heard a loud commotion outside, back up. Colby rolled behind the couch and Joe and I stood, shooting at them.

"Let's get out of here", I heard Sheamus shout.

"Murphy and Alexa have the car in the back ally", Blake shouting shooting outside.

The started running towards Joe and I. Owens had Colby, Joe tackled them and started beating down on Kevin. Finn went by them and kicked Joe in the face, picked Kevin up and stumbled out with him. Sheamus was running past me when I tripped him. He turned on his back and I punched him, before I could punch him again, I heard a loud pop. He shoved me off of him and I fell to the floor clutching my side. Lifting my hand up to my face it was covered in blood.

"Jon, shit, Jon don't move", Joe said.

I felt him press down on my side and pull his phone out.

"Colby, you ok?", he asked.

Colby came over and looked down at me.

"I'm fine, shit Jon", he said.

"Lucia's ring, it's it's..."

"No you listen to me, you are going to give that to her yourself, do you hear me", Colby said.

"Yes I need an ambulance, agent down, shot left side", I heard Joe say.

"Jon"

I looked at Colby.

"You have too, Colb, I don't think..."

"Jon, shut up, you will give her that ring and you will marry that woman, the only woman you have ever loved, do you hear me, if you die on us I will kick your ass", Joe said.

Lucia-

We heard gunshots, I looked at my uncle. He looked back at me.

"I'll go", he said.

I nodded, I saw an ambulance pass our car. My hands shaking, I felt this strange pain in my chest. I could see Phil talking to another agent, I could see someone being taken out of the house in a stretcher. Phil quickly turned and ran back to us.

"No", I said.

Jack started the car, my uncle got in and looked at me.

"Jon..."

"Take us to the hospital", Phil said to Jack.

I started crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucia-

Lety was meeting us at the hospital, I watched as they took Jon to the back, nurses and doctors surrounding him. I held Ben close to me. They stopped us from following them once they reached the huge doors.

"I'm sorry, this is as far as you could go", a nurse said.

I turned to look at my uncle.

"Did they tell you anything?", I asked.

"No, I'm sorry", he said.

I saw Joe and Colby walk in, blood all over Joe and Colbys hands. They spoke to the nurse at the front desk and nodded, they came towards us.

"Hey", Joe said.

"What happened?", I asked.

"Sheamus was getting away and so Jon tripped him, he fell and Jon punched him, trying to hold him down. Sheamus pulled a gun out and shot him.", he said.

Lety came in with Hunter's team, she ran over to me and hugged me, squishing Ben between us.

"Everything is gonna be ok", Lety said.

I nodded. An hour passed and a doctor finally came out.

"We are trying all we can, he is still in surgery, I just wanted to come out and give you all something", he said.

"Is he gonna be ok?", Colby asked.

"It's hard to say right now but we are trying", he said.

We nodded. Joe had gone out, he came back and handed me a sweater.

"Found this in Jons car, it's kinda cold in here", he said.

He lifted Ben out of my arms and I pulled the sweater over my head, it still smelled like him. It said Golds Gym on the front. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and took Ben back. Lety had brought a few diapers and bottles for him. I wrapped him in his blanket, Colby came over and took him.

"I'll feed him, you rest", he said.

"I can do it"

"No, you need some sleep", he said.

I nodded and let him take Ben.

"Thank you"

I leaned against Randy and drifted off, not even realizing I was so tired.

Roman-

I rubbed my neck, Lety came over to me and hugged me, I looked down at her, soft sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Lety", I whispered.

She lifted her head and rested her chin on my chest. Her eyes watery.

"Love you", she said.

I leaned down and softly brushed my lips against hers. Stephanie and Renee came in.

"Shit, boss lady is here, not good", I said.

"Why?", Lety asked.

"Do me a favor, take your sister home", I said.

Lety nodded and went over to a sleeping Lucia, I saw her softly shake her. Stephanie was talking to Hunter, the conversation looked heated. Renee came over to me.

"Is he ok, do you know anything?", she asked.

"I don't know, ask Lucia maybe she knows, she is his woman after all", I said.

"She's a spoiled little brat", Renee said.

"Then I guess we know Jons type", I said walking away from her.

I went over to join Stephanie and Hunter. She looked at me and glared.

"Why didn't you wait till backup arrived, now we might lose one of our best agents", she said angry and loud.

I looked over at Lucia, then back to Stephanie.

"He's not gonna die, he's a fighter", I said.

She looked over at Lucia and sighed.

"Get her out of here", Stephanie said.

I nodded.

"We set up in the cafeteria, they want to question you on what happened, you and Lopez", she said.

"Ok", I said.

Stephanie and Renee went to the front desk and spoke to the nurses. I went over to Lucia and Lety. Colby came over holding a sleeping Ben.

"There is nothing you can do here Lucia, you should go home and get a good night's rest, you leave for Mexico tomorrow afternoon", I said.

"I'm not leaving without Jon", she said.

"Lucia, I will contact you with any information"

"No, I'm not leaving him", she said.

"We can discuss this tomorrow, right now please go home", I said.

I looked at Colby.

"They want to ask us what happened in the house, come on", I said.

Colby nodded and handed Lety the baby. They let us go through the doors to get to the cafeteria faster.

Lucia-

Hunter and Randy had left after Joe and Colby. I looked at my uncle.

"You're not going are you?", he said.

"I can't.."

"I know, Corbin and Graves will stay with you", he said.

I nodded and then looked at Lety.

"Would you mind taking Ben?", I asked.

"Not at all, call me if you know anything", She said.

I nodded and kissed Ben's forehead.

"They'll have people watching the house, so Ben will be safe", my uncle Phil said.

I nodded.

"I'll come by later", he said.

I sat back down after he left, I rubbed my eyes and took a deep breath. Graves and Corbin on either side of me.

"Did I miss anything while I was asleep?", I asked Graves.

"Not much, if you want you can lean on me and go back to sleep, promise to wake you if anything happens", he said.

"Thanks"

I leaned against him.

Renee-

I had to walk out and get something from our car, I noticed Lucia was still here. Two guys I recognized as Fernandez's men. I rolled my eyes and reached my car, pulling out my laptop. When I got back inside, I went over to the nurses station.

"Excuse me miss", I said.

She smiled at me.

"How can I help you?", she asked.

"I'm here with the CIA agents, that woman over there, if she asks for any information regarding agent Jon Good, please keep it to yourself, she thinks she has a relationship with him, when in reality this mess we are in is her fault", I said.

"Should I call security?", she asked.

"No, just don't let her back to see him, even if she begs, call me if she bothers you", I said handing her my card.

She took it and nodded.

"Thank you"

I walked back through the doors.

Roman-

After telling Heyman and Austin everything, I was gonna go check if everyone was still here.

"Oh, your friends left", Renee said.

I stopped and nodded, I joined Colby at a table.

"You ok Colby?", I asked.

He stirred his coffee, his eyes looking at the table. I tapped his hand, he jumped and then looked at me.

"Sorry, was just thinking", he said.

"We won't let Sheamus take you Colbs, promise", I said.

"I know, just worried about Jon"

I nodded. Denise ran into the room and looked around, finding us she ran over and wrapped her arms around Colby. Colby look surprised.

"I'm ok", he said squeezing her hands.

He tried to stand but she didn't let him.

"Can I atleast give you a proper hug, let me turn around", he said.

She pulled away a little and he stood, turning to face her. She hugged him once again and he hugged her back.

"I'm ok, promise"

She looked up at him and kissed him, catching him by surprise.

Lucia-

Finally waking up, I looked outside, the sun was just rising.

"How long did I sleep?", I asked.

"Well seeing as the sun is rising, all night", Baron said.

"I didn't even let you guys take a break, I'm so sorry", I said wiping my face.

"Graves and I took turns sleeping", he said.

I nodded.

"Have they said anything?", I asked.

"No ma'am"

I sighed, I stood and went over to the front desk. I smiled at the nurse who was getting ready to leave.

"Excuse me", I said.

She ignored me.

"Ma'am, I just want to ask if you know anything on my boyfriend, they brought him in last night, Jon Good", I said.

"I'm sorry I can't give you any information, only family is allowed", she said.

"I am his family", I said.

Corbin leaned against the counter.

"They have a kid together, come on, all we want to know is if he's ok", he said.

"I'm sorry if you aren't family I can't release any information to you", she said.

"But.."

She stopped me.

"Let me call someone", she said.

I nodded. I went to sit back down. After a few minutes Renee came through the doors. I stood.

"Is Jon ok?", I asked.

"What do you think, no, he's not ok, this is all your fault", she said.

"But..."

"He'd be fine right now if it wasn't for you, he would still have a job, he lost everything because of you", she said poking me in the shoulder with her finger.

"Don't touch her", Graves said stepping between us.

"Or what, you gonna kill me, you don't think I know who you are", she said to him.

"I just want to see him", I said.

"Well you can't, leave go back to Mexico, you aren't wanted here anymore", she said.

I felt tears fall down my cheeks.

"If she keeps bothering to see him, call security and have her taken out of here", Renee said to the nurse.

The nurses looked sadly at me, then nodded. I sat back down, I wasn't leaving till I saw him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Roman-

They put Jon in a room alone, he had a breathing tube in his mouth. The doctor said he was going to be ok, except for the loss of blood, the bullet didn't hit anything important. Colby and I took turns watching over him, I looked down at my watch. Found it weird that Lucia hasn't come by or called. I pulled my phone out and called Lety.

"Hey baby", she answered.

"Good morning, just wanted to call and check in, Jon's doing better", I said.

"Good, Lucia's probably stuck to his side right now", she giggled.

"Wait, she's not with you?"

"No, she stayed in the waiting room, Joe..."

"Shit, ok, I thought she went home", I said.

I was confused, why didn't anyone tell us she was here, I wonder if she knew Jon was gonna be ok.

"You should tell her, she's probably worried", Lety said.

"I will, you're coming by later?"

"Yes, then you are coming home with me for some sleep", she said.

I smiled.

"I need a good nap", I said.

Renee walked into the room with a cup of coffee, she went over to the other side of Jon and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"Babe, I gotta go", I said.

"Ok, I love you"

"Love you too"

I sent a text to Colby, he woke up and glanced at his phone. He wiped his eyes and then glanced at me, he looked at Renee and then got up to stretch.

"Gonna go use the bathroom", he said leaving.

I looked back at Renee.

"Lucia should be coming by soon", I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that, she would have been here already, I can't believe she would do this and she said she loves him, yeah right", Renee said.

"She does love him", I said.

"Then where is she?", Renee asked.

I sat up straighter.

"Thought so"

Seth-

I walked down the hall and past the double doors, Lucia was leaning against Corbin.

"Lucy", I said.

She got up and came over to me.

"Is he ok, please tell me he's ok", she said.

"Have you been here all night?", I asked.

She nodded and then looked at the nurse.

"They don't want to let me see him, I'm not family so they said I had to wait"

"What?"

I went over to the nurses station.

"Excuse me, yes, who told you not to let her in?", I asked.

"Who's the patient?", the nurse asked.

"Jon Good"

She looked down at a paper.

"The night nurse was told by a Ms. Renee Young, not to allow her in", she said.

"Would you mind sending security into Mr. Good's room and escorting Ms. Young out, she has no business being here, this young woman is his fiancee", I said.

The nurse looked at her and nodded.

"Of course, I'm sorry miss", the nurse said.

I looked at Lucia and she smiled.

"Can I see him?", she asked.

"Yes, come on I'll take you", I said.

Corbin and Graves followed. Getting to the room, Joe stood and smiled, Renee came over to us.

"I had them keep you out", she said.

"She's family, I made sure they let her in", I said.

A knock at the door, I opened it and two security came in.

"That's her, she has no business here", Joe said.

They nodded and looked at her.

"You can't kick me out, I can be here if I want", Renee said.

"Ms. Young, if you still want a job after this stunt you pulled, I suggest you leave", Stephanie said from the door way.

Renee grabbed her bag and left, security behind her. Stephanie looked at Lucia.

"I'm sorry, if we would have known you were out there, we would have brought you to him", Stephanie said to Lucia.

Lucia smiled.

"I know"

She looked at Jon and went over to him, taking his hand.

"We will give you a moment", Joe said.

We all left the room.

Lucia-

I looked at Jon and cried.

"I'm so sorry, I should have done something more to help", I said.

I leaned over and kissed him as best I could, trying not to bump anything.

"I'm gonna fix this, I promise, he won't get away with it", I whispered.

I felt his hand squeeze mine.

"I won't be here when you wake Jon, it's safer for you if they think you're are dead. Please don't look for me, I'll come to you once Sheamus and his team are dead", I said.

I kissed him again.

"I love you, please remember that", I whispered into his ear.

I let go of his hand, walking out of the room. I motioned to Corbin to pull the car up. He nodded. Graves went with me to find Joe and Colby.

"Hey you ok?", Joe said hugging me.

"I will be, I'm just glad he's still with me", I said.

He nodded.

"I'm just gonna go home real quick and check on Ben and then get something to eat", I said.

"Ok", Colby said.

I nodded and walked out with Graves.

"Have Swagger take Ben home, have him not say anything to my sister or uncle, just that I want Ben with me and a moment alone to process.", I said.

"Yes ma'am"

He pulled his phone out and dialed Jack.

"He said he would meet us at the house"

I nodded.

"We're taking a small trip", I said.

Graves nodded.

"I'll get the jet ready", he said pulling out his phone again.

Corbin was waiting for us out front with the car, we got to the house, yellow tape around it. Baron ripped it and we walked inside. I already had my suitcase packed because Jon wanted me out of the house before Sheamus got there. I just needed to pack for Ben. Pulling out a smaller suitcase, I packed his clothes. I zipped it up and sat down in a chair, I cried. Graves walked into the room.

"Sorry, Jack is here with Ben", he said.

I wiped my cheeks and nodded.

"I'll take this", he said grabbing Ben's suitcase.

He was about to walk out, he turned to look at me.

"Whatever you need us to do, we'll do it, not only do we have your back but we have Jons as well. I'm glad he's ok", he said.

"Thank you, me too"

We walked to the living room, Jack was with Ben in the car. He had the door open for me. Graves and Corbin put the suitcases in the car. Graves sat in the front with Swagger and Corbin was on the other side of Ben.

"If you don't mind me asking ma'am, where we heading?", Jack asked.

"Mexico", I said.

"I called Big Show and Mark Henry as well as Rusev", Corbin said.

"Rusev?", I asked.

"You remember Lana, his companion"

I nodded.

"Kevin Owens, one of the men who works with Sheamus, he raped and killed Lana, he's been wanting revenge, he'll be on our side", Baron said.

I nodded.

"Jets ready for us", Graves said.

"Does your father know you're coming?", Swagger asked.

"No, I want to surprise him, he and I have alot to discuss", I said.

Roman-

Lety and Phil arrived, she hugged me and kissed me.

"How is he?", Phil asked.

"Hasn't woken up, doctor says he should soon though", Colby said.

"Where's Lucia?", I asked.

They looked at us confused.

"She said she was here already, she took Ben this morning said she needed a moment alone", Lety said.

"Shit", I said.

Colby pulled his phone out and called Denise.

"Hey, can you find Lucia for me, she's gone, hasn't been seen since this morning", He said.

He put his phone away and grabbed his sweater.

"We are gonna go check the house, stay with Jon", I said.

Phil and Lety both nodded. We drove to their place, the yellow tape by the front door was cut. We rushed in and looked around, clothes was missing. I sighed.

"She's gone", I said.

"Sheamus?", Colby asked.

I shook my head no.

"More like she left to look for Sheamus, She might have gone to Mexico", I said.

"We should call her dad", he said.

He was about to but got a call from Denise. He put it on speaker.

"Talk to me", he said.

"Ok, so a call was made from one of her bodyguards phones to the airport, they asked to have her dad's jet ready to leave. Destination Mexico, earlier this morning", she said.

"So she's been gone hours", Colby said.

"Yes, I did get word that the jet landed in Mexico safely, three men, a woman, and a baby", she said.

"She went to see her dad", I said.

"By the sound of your voices, that's not a good thing, is it?"

"No, not a good thing", Colby said.

"Have you heard anything on Sheamus?", I asked.

"No, quiet and I know for Sheamus that's not a good thing", she said.

"What do you think he's up to Joe?", Colby asked.

"He thinks he killed Jon, he's going after everyone who put him in jail", I said.

"Wait, that's you two", Denise said.

I nodded.

"You guys need to figure something out, fast, why not go to Mexico with Lucia, just till you have a plan", she said.

"I'm not running and I'm not leaving Jon", I said.

Colby looked worried.

"You go, take Lety and Phil and go Colbs", I said.

He shook his head no.

"If you're staying then so am I", he said.

"Do I get a say in this?", Denise asked.

"No", we both said.

"Rude", she mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Roman-

We hadn't heard anything on Lucia's end or Sheamus for over a week. Jon still hasn't woken up, we stayed with him from morning till night. If we needed a shower and change our clothes we went to my house, it was closest, Lety and Phil left to Mexico to check on Lucia.

"Has Lety called?", Colby asked.

I shook my head no. I tried calling her to the number her dad gave me.

"Hello"

"Roman Reigns", I said.

"Just a second", the voice said.

We had to use our undercover names when we called.

"Roman, what is it, is it Dean?", Fernandez asked.

"No sir, calling for Lety actually, she hasn't called me and I was getting worried", I said.

"She's here with her sister, would you like to speak to her?"

"Please"

I heard shuffling.

"Babe", Lety said.

"Hi babygirl, you said you would call and you haven't, just wanted to check up", I said.

"Yeah sorry, just spending time with my nephew and Lucia", she said.

"How are they?", I asked.

"Benjamin is growing fast, Lucia is doing better then expected, you guys need to come and fast", she said her voice lower.

"What's going on?"

"Lucia is planning something, when my uncle and I got here, everyone was here, Russians and Italians, they don't come out unless called for important meetings", she whispered.

"You don't think..."

"She loves Jon, she would do anything for him, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, yes she would", she said.

"Ok, keep me up to date, I'll fill Colby in", I said.

"Ok"

"I love you Lety", I said.

"Love you too"

I hung up.

"Joe check this out", Colby said watching the news.

I got closer and a news lady was saying something about a shooting in London. Two were killed. The pictures of the men poped up, they identified them with their ID's.

"Shit, it's Blake and Murphy", I said.

They were there when Sheamus showed up at Jons house.

"The report says they were out partying with two unknown females when two black trucks pulled up to them, men in masks got out and opened fire on the two unsuspecting men, they were shot several times and their heads removed and no where to be found, police and FBI are still looking", the reporter said.

"Call Denise", I said.

Colby took his phone out and called. He put it on speaker.

"I know, we all watched the news here, you don't think she..."

"Is there anyway you can come down to Florida?", I asked her.

"On my way", she said hanging up.

I looked at Colby.

"She's pissed", I said.

Colby chuckled, placing his hands on his hips.

"Can you blame her", he said pointing to a sleeping Jon.

I scratched my chin.

"He needs to wake up, like yesterday", I said.

Colby sighed, he went over to Jon and pinched his arm. Jon groaned and moved.

"Asshole, that hurt", his voice scratchy.

"Hey it worked", Colby said.

He winced when he tried to move again, his hand clutching his side. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Fuck, I was shot", he said.

"Duh sleeping beauty", I said.

He tried to laugh. He looked around.

"Wheres my girl?", he asked.

Colby and I looked at each other.

"Where's my lady?"

"Jon, she um, she's gone", I said.

"What do you mean she's gone?", he asked.

Colby turned up the volume on the tv. Jon watched and again they showed the photos of Blake and Murphy.

"Damn it", he said sitting up fast and clutching his side.

"Jon, calm down", Colby said.

"Calm down, my woman went after those asshole's, I need to get to her before Sheamus realizes its her", He said.

I sighed.

"You can't travel yet Jon", I said.

"You do realize that isn't the end of this mess, I need to stop her before someone else gets hurt or Sheamus finds her", he said trying to get out of bed.

Colby and I stopped him.

"Jon please, let's at least wait for Denise, she's on her way", I said.

He took deep breaths and laid back down.

"Fine but as soon as she gets here, we leave to Mexico", he said.

Colby and I nodded.

Lucia-

Mark Henry arrived from London, Corbin and Swagger went along with him. I got up and kissed Ben on his forehead, I walked downstairs and went to the meeting room. Walking in I sat beside my dad, Leticia on his other side.

"We brought you a gift", Big Show said.

He lifted two boxes onto the table and opened them. Swagger put some gloves on and lifted the heads out of the box. Lety looked away, my dad looked at me.

"Blake and Murphy, those were two of the men you asked for, yes", my dad said.

I nodded. Swagger put the head back in.

"What would you like us to do with them ma'am?", Graves asked.

"Send them to Sheamus", I said.

He nodded. I grabbed a blank square napkin and kissed it. Writing at the bottom.

"You took from me, it's only right I do the same"

I held it up.

"Put that in there for me Corey", I said.

He took it and placed it in an envelope, sealing it and placing it in the box. They took the boxes out. Rusev was here, along with our Italian friends Enzo Amore and Cass, they brought along Carmella. Our Canada friends Sami Zayn and Tyson Kidd, who brought his wife Natalya. I sat back down.

"As we discussed last week, we will be taking care of the rest of Sheamus crew, we each have a memeber of Sheamus crew that we need taken care of, for Rusev and Sami, it's Kevin Owens", my dad said.

"He killed my Lana", Rusev said.

I looked down.

"And he will be dealt with, I promised Sami his head", he said.

"I'll be the one pulling the trigger", Sami said.

"For Enzo and Cass, it was Blake and Murphy, as you saw I hope that was enough?", my dad said.

Both men nodded.

"Those idiots tried to hurt Carmella, no one messes with our girl and gets away with it, thank you Miss Fernandez", Enzo said to me.

"Don't forget Alexa Bliss, we want her head too", Big Cas said.

"And you will have it", I said.

He nodded.

"Tyson and Natalya, you want Dana Brook and Becky Lynch", my dad said.

They both nodded.

"They both tried to kill my wife", Tyson said.

My dad nodded.

"What about Finn Balor?", my uncle asked.

"He hasn't hurt anyone, well at least to my knowledge", Sami said.

"We haven't either", Cas said.

"Nothing", Tyson said.

"Rusev?", I asked.

He shook his head no. I looked at my dad.

"I guess we should discuss what to do with him", my dad said.

"Leave him last, make him an offer, he runs the Ireland crew, they'll need a new head after Sheamus", I said.

My dad nodded.

"Everyone wants to be king", I said.

"Good, that's the plan then, do we agree?", my dad said to everyone.

They all nodded.

"That's the deal, Finn Balor will live, one wrong move though and he's done", my dad said.

We all agreed. My dad shook hands with everyone and so did I. After everyone left, I looked at Lety.

"What's your problem?", I asked.

"This, what you're doing, it's wrong", she said.

"No, what was wrong is Sheamus should have never put his hands on Jon and if you don't like this, then go, I don't need you here, you're just in the way", I said.

"I'm here because I don't want anything to happen to you"

"I will be fine, go home Lety", I said.

I went upstairs and to my room, Ben was just waking up. I went over to him and he smiled.

"I know, I miss daddy too", I said.

Dean-

After Denise arrived she set up in my room.

"So what do you have?", I asked.

"Well I have frame by frame shots of the shooters, maybe we can figure out who they are", she said.

"What if we do find out who they are, we can't just tell the CIA, we work for Fernandez", Colby said.

"No, you three work for Jons father in law, not me", Denise said leaning back in her seat.

"I won't give anyone up, this stays between us four Denise", I said.

"You can't ask me to do that", she said.

"Then give us the shots of the frame by frames and we will look into them, you go, I won't put you in the middle of this", Colby said.

"Guys..."

"Go Denise", Colby said raising his voice.

"Fine, I'll be back", she said leaving the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dean-

Looking over the photos, I recognized some of Corbin and Graves tattoos. I sighed and got up.

"Dude...", Colby said helping me.

"I need to get to her, this can't wait", I said.

"You can't travel yet Jon", Joe said.

"I don't care, if I open up my wounds, I'm sure they have someone who can stitch them back up, I need to get to her and I will do that, with or without you", I said.

"Fine, let's go", he said standing.

I slowly got dressed, putting my jacket on, the door to my room opened. Denise stopped and looked at all three of us.

"Are you guys crazy, if you leave this room, Stephanie will follow you", she said.

"That's why we are hoping you would do us a favor", I said.

"I don't know why I still work with you three", she said.

"Because you love us, but me more", Colby said smiling.

"What do you need?", she asked.

"A thirty minute head start, I'm hoping they won't notice me missing right away", I said.

"Fine, you better go now, I'm sure Renee is due to come and check on you", she said.

"Thank you", I said moving as fast as I could out the door.

Roman lifted me off the floor and started walking faster, I chuckled.

"You weren't moving fast enough for me", he said.

Colby had gone to get the car, he pulled up at the front and Joe practically threw me in, I called Phil.

"Hello"

"Hey, Phil it's Jon, I was wondering if you could get me a jet ready?", I asked.

"Damn kid, I thought you died", he said.

I chuckled.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, so can you do it?", I asked.

"Sure thing, I'll send you the directions where you can find the jet", he said.

I hung up and waited for that text. I felt my side and realized I was bleeding.

"Shit", I hissed.

Lucia-

I was meeting with Finn Balor and Becky Lynch. Graves, Swagger, and Corbin by my side. Sami Zayn was across the street in the next building, turns out he was a fantastic sniper. He'll be watching from afar and ready if anything goes bad.

"Are you sure you really want to do this, I think maybe we should think about this?", Graves said.

"If you're scared then wait in the car, I'm going in", I said.

"I'm not scared for me, I'm scared for you", he said.

I looked at him through the mirror.

"I'm not afraid", I said.

All three men looked at me, it was true, I wasn't afraid. Pulling up to the building, my phone started ringing.

"Hello"

"I see you", Sami said.

"Good", I said hanging up.

We walked in and took the elevator up. Baron stayed by my side while Graves and Swagger stayed up front. Becky and Finn sat in the waiting room, they stood once they saw me.

"Shall we", I said walking in to the meeting room.

They followed. We all sat down.

"I hope your boss got my gift, I put a lot of thought into it", I said.

Becky rolled her eyes.

"Please tell him to expect more, soon"

I smiled. Corey's phone started ringing, he answered it. He moved out of the room.

"So, why did you want to meet?", Becky asked.

"I want to discuss something with you and you Balor", I said.

Finn raised a brow and then looked at Becky. Becky leaned back in her seat.

"I want nothing from you", she said.

"Then you can go, but I promise, we will see each other soon", I said.

I smiled.

"Have a good day Miss Lynch", I said.

She glanced at Swagger and Corbin, then slowly stood. I laughed.

"What's wrong Miss Lynch, scared", I said.

She glared at me.

"Sheamus might have a deal with your father but I..."

"But you what?"

"Becky wait outside for me", Finn said.

She walked out as Corey walked back in. I looked at Finn.

"You'll like this deal, I promise", I said.

"I doubt it"

"How would you like to replace Sheamus when he's gone"

Finn licked his lips.

"I see I've got your attention", I said.

"What's gonna stop Sheamus from killing me if he finds out?", he asked.

"He's not going to, just keep your mouth shut and we will take care of Sheamus", Corbin said.

"Can you promise that?", he said.

"No, we can't but as long as he doesn't find out, no harm done", I said.

He looked back at me then down at the table. I looked at Graves, Corbin, and Swagger.

"Leave us", I said.

"But...", I cut Baron off.

"Get out, give me a minute", I said.

"Yes ma'am", Jack said.

Once they were out, I got up and went over to Finn, straddling him, he licked his lips.

"You will have everything you've ever wanted, power, money, and any woman you want", I said.

"What about your husband?", he asked.

"He's dead"

"You can give me control of the Irish crew?"

I nodded and ran my fingers through his short hair.

"Just give me time to get to him, just act normal", I said.

"Deal", he said.

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Looks like I have a new business partner"

I stood and opened the door, walking out.

"Let's go", I said.

Becky stood and went over to Finn. I could hear her asking him what went on in the room. Getting back to the car.

"Who was on the phone?", I asked.

"Your uncle, wanted to know where you were, told him you were safe.", he said.

"How's Zayn?", I asked.

"On his way back to the house, he wanted to make sure Finn and Lynch left", Jack said.

I nodded. I sighed.

"You ok?", Graves asked.

"Exhausted, I don't know how my mom and dad do this"

"You pretty much nailed it", Baron said.

I chuckled. Getting back home, it was late, we walked into the house.

"Have a goodnight guys, get some sleep", I said.

They nodded and I watched them walk out back. I took off my heels, the kitchen light was on and I walked in. My dad was sitting at the table eating ice cream, I leaned against the wall.

"Mom is going to kill you if she finds out", I said.

He laughed.

"I'll let you get some if you don't tell", he said.

I laughed and went to join him. I grabbed a spoon and dipped it in, getting a scoop.

"A package came for you, it's in your room now", he said.

"You put a package in my room, where Benjamin is, alone", I said standing.

"We checked it over, relax, you think I would endanger my grandson"

I took a deep breath, sitting back down.

"Can I ask you something?", I asked.

He nodded and ate another scoop.

"Does this get easier, this life?"

He looked down and then back up at me.

"Killing someone is never easy, so to answer your question, no it doesn't", he said.

"How do you and mom do it?"

"We use to have to do it to protect you and your sister, so we knew we had too, it was either protect you or lose you", he said.

"I'm doing this to protect Jon, Colby, and Joe", I said.

"I know"

"Ben needs Jon"

"And you?", he asked.

I looked down.

"We should get to bed, you look tired", he said.

I nodded and stood.

"Goodnight dad"

I walked upstairs and to my room, Ben wasn't in his bed. I looked around.

"Relax", I stopped at the sound of that all too familiar voice.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, huge hands on my stomach. I felt my body tremble. A warm breath by my ear.

"Hi gorgeous", he whispered.

I turned in his arms, tears fell as I looked into his ice blue eyes.

"Jon...", my voice broke as I said his name.

"Hey", he said with a smile.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close, he winced and I pulled away.

"I'm sorry", I said putting my hand on his blood stained shirt.

"You're bleeding", I said.

I pulled him to sit down, I went to my door and called out to Ana.

"Doll, hey, come here", he said.

"Jon we have to get you stitched up", I said.

I helped him out of his jacket and then took off his shirt. His wound was open and bleeding. Ana walked in.

"Please call the doctor, tell him to hurry", I said, she nodded and left the room.

Jon cupped my face in his hands.

"Lucy, what did you do?", he said.

I pulled away from him and looked down.

"This ends Lucia, it ends now", he said.

"Where's Ben?", I asked.

"With Joe and Colby"

I nodded.

"I'm here to take you home, they planned to put us in witness protection"

"I can't"

He stood.

"I am taking you home Lucia"

"No", I said.

He took a step towards me and I took one back.

"It's too late, you and I made a deal Jon, that if your way doesn't work, then I get to handle this my way, well it's my turn", I said.

"Sweetheart..."

"End of discussion", I said.

I walked into my closet and changed clothes.

"I love you", he said.

He had walked into the closet. I sighed and took his hand, pulling him back to the bed and sat him down.

"Don't move", I said.

"You didn't say it"

I looked at him.

"You know I love you Jon, that is why I'm doing this, I would do anything for you baby", I said.

"Then come home with me, stop this", he said.

"I can't, either deal with that or leave", I said getting up and going into my bathroom.

I leaned against the door and took a deep breath.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lucia-

After a few minutes I walked out of the bathroom. Joe and Colby were now in the room with Jon.

"Where's Ben?", I asked.

"In his crib, sleeping", Colby said.

I nodded and took a peek at him, I smiled and gently brushed his hair. Ana walked in with the doctor, he was still dressed in his pajamas.

"Thank you for coming", I said to him.

He nodded. Jon showed him his wound and the doctor looked it over, he took out a needle and Jons eyes widened.

"Hell no, you ain't sticking that in me", he said.

"Looks like we might have to hold him down Colbs", Joe said.

"I got a better idea", I said.

I got on our bed and crawled over to him, kissing him, he relaxed and the doctor took that as his cue to poke Jon. Jon pulled away and groaned.

"You played dirty doll face", he said.

I giggled.

"I'm going to stitch you back up but please try not to move to much and open it up", the doctor said.

"Alright doc"

I watched as the doctor started stitching him back up, Jon laid his head back in my lap and looked up at me with a smile.

"Ok, patched up", the doctor said.

"Thanks doc", Jon said.

I got off the bed and went over to my closet, pulling open one of my purses. Taking out four hundred. I placed my purse all the way in the back and walked back out. I handed the money to the doctor, he wasn't going to accept it but I placed it in his hand.

"Thank you", I said.

He nodded and walked out. Ana smiled at me.

"Do you need anything else senorita Lucia?", Ana asked.

"Maybe a cup of water for Jon", I said.

She nodded and left. Colby and Joe looked everywhere but at me.

"I can see there's an elephant in the room, go on, get it over with", I said.

"If they find out its you, you will be arrested Lucia", Joe said.

"I know that, but Jon and I made a deal..."

"Hold on a sec darlin, I made no such deal", Jon said.

"But you did, you said that if catching Sheamus didn't work your way then I got to try it my way and guess what, it's working", I said.

"This will start a war with Sheamus, you don't know him like we do Lucy", Colby said.

"No I don't know him, that's true and to correct you, the war has already started, it started the second he pulled that trigger and almost killed Jon", I said.

"You had your men chop off Blake and Murphy's heads, did you feel nothing?", Joe asked.

"No, they deserved it, now like I told Jon, either you can help, sit back, or leave, just don't get in the way", I said.

Ana walked back in and put a cup of water on the nightstand.

"That will be all, go on to bed Ana", I said.

She nodded.

"I need some air", I said.

I walked out of the room.

Dean-

"What the hell was that?", Colby said.

"That was not Lucia", Joe said.

"You know I told her I loved her, she didn't say it back till I said something"

"It's easier to kill if you don't feel anything, she closed herself off, she doesnt feel remorse", Colby said.

"She does, I know she does, she's trying really hard not to show it, if she learned anything from her father and mother, is not to show it", I said.

"What do we do Jon, we can't just kidnap her, they have eyes everywhere and if we take her back to Florida or even Washington, Stephanie and Renee will have her handcuffed and in jail the second we land", Joe said.

"What if Denise helps?", Colby asked.

"They'll be monitoring her", Joe said.

They both looked at me.

"This is up to you Jon, we have your back", Joe said.

"Maybe Lucia has a point, even if we did catch Sheamus and put him back in jail, what will stop him from getting a new crew and having them bail him out again", Colby said.

"So we kill him?", Joe asked.

"Why not, we won't be looking over our shoulders everyday and we could actually sleep at night without being worried he's in the house", Colby said.

"If you say no to this Joe, then we won't do this", I said.

Joe looked down and then at Ben's crib.

"You have a point Colby, I'm in", Joe said.

We all went quiet, I don't think either of us could believe we just agreed to kill someone. Lucia walked back in.

"If you don't mind, I'm kinda tired", she said.

"Lucy, we're in", I said.

She looked at us.

"Really?"

We all nodded.

"We call the shots", I said.

"No can do", She said.

"Why?"

"Because you work for me, I call the shots, if I say you kill them then you do it, if I want you to beat them within an inch of their life you will do it", she said.

I couldn't believe she was actually saying these things, this wasn't my Lucia but I knew the only reason she was acting this way was to show our enemy no fear.

"Yes ma'am", Joe said.

"So I guess it's back to our undercover names?", Colby asked.

"That's a good idea", she said.

"Well Seth and I are heading to bed, call of you need anything boss", Roman said.

They walked out and Lucia came over to me.

"I have a meeting with the Canadians in the morning, swat gear is needed", she said.

I nodded.

"You're staying here Jon..."

"It's Dean, undercover remember and I'm going tomorrow"

"No you're not, you're still healing and I can't risk anything happening to you, not again"

I grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled her between my legs, she rested her forehead against mine. A tear slipped and I wiped it away with my thumb.

"You think I could forgive myself if something were to happen to you, I need to be there by your side, you don't even have to acknowledge me as your boyfriend", I said.

"Dean", she said.

"I need to be there to protect the love of my life, I promise not to do anything to crazy, it's just a meeting right"

She nodded.

"I can handle that"

"Fine, but if your wound opens up again, I'm putting you on house arrest", she said.

I smirked.

"I missed you so much", she said.

I kissed her.

"Maybe after this is over and done with, we can discuss having another baby", I said smirking.

"You want another baby?"

I nodded.

"But before that, I'm gonna marry you kid", I said.

She giggled.

"We should get some sleep", she said.

I nodded and carefully laid down. I looked at her and she smiled.

"Come here", I said motioning her to move closer.

She did and laid her head on my chest, her finger tips gently smoothing over my stitches.

"I love you Jonathan", she whispered.

"I love you too baby"

I kissed the side of her head, I could still feel her finger tip.

"I'm not going anywhere", I whispered.

"Promise"

"I promise", I said.

In that moment Ben started crying.

"Just in time to ruin the moment", I said.

She giggled. I was going to stand but she stopped me.

"I got him"

I nodded and she stood, going over to the crib and picking him up. She came back over to me.

"Look Ben, it's daddy", she said handing him to me.

I took him and smiled down at him, he wrapped his tiny hand around my finger.

"I missed you buddy, still have those adorable chunky legs", I said.

"Hey leave his chunky legs alone", Lucia said.

I kissed his forehead.

"Daddy loves your chunky legs kiddo", I said.

His eyes closed slowly.

"So I know you're my boss and all but can I ask who we are meeting exactly"

"His names Tyson Kidd", she said.

"Never heard of him", I said.

"He uses his wife's last name, Hart", she said.

"Hart, as in the famous Canadian mafia?"

She nodded.

"And Sami Zayn"

"Zayn, he's like one of the most wanted asassins, you know him?"

She nodded. I took a deep breath.

"How do you think my dad's business is still running, it's because of our partners, we need to get rid of Sheamus", she said.

"Then what happens with your partnership with the Irish?"

"Finn Balor will take over, I already spoke to him", she said.

"He's going to tell Sheamus and then he'll find a way to stop you"

"He won't tell"

"How do you know that?", I asked.

"Because Sheamus will feel threatened by Balor, Balor knows this and he knows that if Sheamus feels threatened, he will want to dispose of that threat, Balor won't talk", she said.

I nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lucia-

I was getting dressed when Dean woke up, he tried to stretch but winced and clutched his side.

"Stay with Ben today, Seth and Roman will be with me and so will Graves and Corbin", I said.

He licked his lips and looked me up and down.

"Not when you're dressed like that baby", he said.

I looked down at the dress I was wearing.

"What?"

"That's too tight and really short, pull it down a bit doll", he said struggling to stand.

He came over to me and pinched the edge of the dress and gently pulled it down.

"Change", he said.

"I'm not changing Dean", I said walking past him.

He sighed.

"Right, I'm not your boyfriend or anything, just your sperm donor right", he said.

I went back over to him and cupped his face.

"I'll change", I said.

"Thank you"

He leaned down to kiss me. I put my hand on his wound.

"How are you feeling?", I asked.

"Hurts but I'll manage, like I said, I need to be by your side and watch over you", he said.

I nodded and walked into the closet, he followed. I changed.

"Better?", I asked.

He looked at me, this dress was tight, but the length was enough for Dean, he nodded.

"Need help getting ready?", I asked.

"If you don't mind kid", he said.

I helped him pull up his black pants and he sat down so I could help him into his boots.

"I'm sorry", he said.

I looked up at him.

"You have to help me get ready and..."

"Hey, I don't mind, after Ben you helped me alot, this relationship works because we can help each other when we need it, I love you"

He nodded. Once I finished helping him into his boots, he stood and I helped him put on his black sleeveless hoodie, then I handed him his vest. I smirked.

"What?", he asked.

"You look good like that", I said.

He smirked.

"Careful, doc said not to reopen my stitches baby", he said.

A knock at our door interrupted us, I went to answer it. Ana smiled and I let her in.

"The rest of your men are waiting for you downstairs senorita Lucia", she said.

"Thank you Ana"

Dean came out of the closet and smiled at Ana. She watched over Ben when I couldn't. Walking out of the room I grabbed Deans arm, stopping him. I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed him.

"I don't want you moving around to much ok", I whispered against his lips.

"Yes ma'am"

He put his ear piece on and we walked downstairs. Roman and Seth stood there with Graves and Corbin. All dressed the same as Dean.

"By the way, you're their boss, whatever you want done from them, they'll do", I said.

"I give the orders?"

I nodded.

Dean-

Walking into the meeting room, right away I noticed the infamous Sami Zayn, I was glad he didn't know who I was or else everyone in this meeting room would get up and run or shoot us. Lucia sat down by her dad, I stood behind her, Rusev walked in, followed by Enzo Amore and Big Cass, I glanced at Seth. Seth tried not to look at him, Carmella walked up to him.

"Don't I know you?", she asked.

"I don't think so", Seth said.

"Yeah, I do, Tyler, Tyler Black", she said.

I pushed the back of Lucia's seat, she turned and I tilted my head towards Seth. She looked and stood.

"I don't like when women try to hit on my guards while their working, please leave Mr. Rollins be", she said.

Carmella looked between Seth and Lucia.

"Rollins?", she said.

Lucia nodded.

"Sorry, I was confusing him with someone else", she said.

Enzo eyed Seth.

"How long has he worked for you?", he asked Lucia, eyes still on Seth.

"A couple of years now, why?", she asked.

"He does look familiar but the guy we knew didn't have blonde in his hair and his last name was Black"

"I just said his name", Lucia said annoyed that they wouldn't drop it.

Enzo nodded accepting this. Lucia sat down.

"So can we start now?", her dad said.

Everyone nodded. Swagger walked in.

"Mark and Show just pulled in", he said.

Once both men entered the room, they sat down.

"So whose head is rolling next?", Big Show asked.

"Alexa Bliss, I promised our Italian friends we'd finish the job", Lucia said.

"Corey have they found her yet?", Fernandez asked.

"Yes sir, she took a flight to Tokyo, Japan", Graves said.

He nodded.

"Call Hideo Itami, send him the information he needs", Lucia said.

"Do we have credit with the Japanese?", Sami asked.

"Hideo owes me more than one favor, I have more then enough credit", Lucia said.

"How'd you earn that credit?", Big Cass asked.

"Credit with the Japanese is hard to come by", Enzo said.

"He needed someone taken care of and Sami took care of it, don't you remember Sami", Lucia said.

Sami nodded.

"Bull Dempsey", he said.

She nodded. She looked at me.

"Mind giving him a call for me Ambrose", Lucia said.

I looked at Graves.

"Wait, who are your new guards, I don't seem to recognize them", Sami said.

"This is Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins", Lucia said.

"They are good men, they've worked for me before, right Mark and Show?", Fernandez said.

"Yeah yeah they were Lucia's guards, glad to see yall moved up the ranks fellas", Mark said.

"They're good guys", Big Show said.

Sami nodded and looked at Lucia.

"So whose going to Japan?", Sami asked.

Lucia looked at her dad.

"You decide who to send", he said to her.

She nodded.

"I'll have Corey text you once I've decided", she said.

Sami looked at me.

"Just not the newbies, the last thing I need is to have to watch someone else's back", he said.

"Excuse me", I said moving towards the table.

"Hey, you don't speak unless allowed, Lucia, you need better guards", Enzo said.

I was about to say something.

"Dean, step back", Lucia said.

I looked at her.

"Graves"

"Yes ma'am"

"I think Ambrose needs some air, mind keeping him company?"

"Yes ma'am", Corey said.

I felt his hand on my arm.

"Let's go Dean, come on", he said.

"Call Hideo as well please", she said sitting back down.

"Yes ma'am"

I walked out with Corey. Taking deep breaths as I paced the backyard.

"Dude you can't talk to them like that, those men will shoot you and they will look down at her because she can't control you, she needs to be seen as a strong leader, that's why they trust her, what you did could have cost her", he said.

I stopped pacing and placed my hands on my hips.

"I know you're a cop man and you don't want to do this but you didn't see her after you almost..."

He stopped and looked around.

"I've never seen her as happy as I've seen her with you, you are everything to her, remember when you thought Jack snitched on her, what did you do man, you went after him to kill him so he wouldn't talk, why?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"To protect Lucia", I said.

"So how is what she's doing any different", he said.

I licked my lips.

"The only difference is, she's not pulling the trigger, she's giving the order", he said.

"Do you like doing this?", I asked.

He nodded.

"I do, that's why I don't mind doing it, also because I care about Lucia and her family, they gave me shelter, a family, I will do anything for them because I know they would do anything for me", he said.

"How do you know that?", I asked.

"Alberto was proof of that, if it would have been me or Jack, Corbin, they would want revenge, this isn't just any old drug and money crew, we are a family, so Dean, protect your family", he said.

I sighed.

"I need to call Hideo, since she put you as our wise leader, figure out who you are sending to Japan", he said.

He went inside and came back out, handing me a file.

"Look through those, pick five women and five men, we trust everyone in that file", he said.

I nodded, going into the kitchen and opening the file on the table. Going through everyone all these names, I recognized all of them, Italians, Swiss, Spanish, Americans, Canadians, you name it they're in there. The CIA would have been over the moon if they had this list in their hands.

Lucia-

After the meeting, Sami came over to me. Corbin and Swagger went to walk out everyone. Roman and Seth were left with me and Leticia.

"So I've been trying to find a way to ask you out", Sami said.

Romans head snapped towards us and he glared at the back of Sami's head.

"Oh, um, that's sweet but I'm actually with someone", I said.

"I'm gonna go and see everyone out", Lety said leaving me with Sami.

"Who is he?, do I know him?", he asked.

"He's...he's a good guy Sami and no you don't know him", I said.

"Why don't you want to tell me who he is?", he asked.

"He's one of the reasons I'm going after Sheamus, he tried to hurt him and I almost lost him, if Sheamus finds out he's alive, he'll go after him and I can't lose him", I said.

Sami nodded with a smile.

"I promise to help you get Sheamus, but I'm also jealous of this guy you're with, I hope he knows how lucky he is", he said.

I smiled. We hugged, Dean came into the room and glared. He cleared his throat, Sami pulled away.

"May I have a word with you Lucia?", he asked.

"I have to go anyway, see you Lucy", Sami said leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dean-

After Sami left.

"Mind walking our friend out", I said to Roman.

Roman nodded and Seth went with him, closing the door behind them.

"So Zayn was acting really friendly towards you", I said.

"Yeah, he even asked me out", she said with a shrug.

"He what?, you told him no right?"

"Dean, do you really think I would say yes, he doesn't know it's you though and I want to keep it that way", she said.

I nodded.

"If he wasn't an assassin, I would go and punch him in the face right now", I said.

She laughed.

"How do you know these people Lucy?", I asked.

"Friends of my dad's or business partners, Sami and I go way back though, Vinny tried to kill my dad once and Sami stepped in, he took a bullet for my dad, not even knowing him, ever since then he's helped out when we call", she said.

"So you and he..."

"Are friends, only friends", she said.

I nodded.

"So did you decide on who to take?", she asked.

"I only know these people as criminals and what they are capable of, but you, you know them differently, help me", I said.

She smiled and nodded. I sat beside her and went through the pictures.

"For sure Roman and Seth, also Graves and Swagger", she said.

"Corbin and I as well", I said.

"Are you crazy, no, you are staying here with me", she said.

"Lucy, I can't lead my team being here", I said.

"Did you forget your stitches, you're staying home", she said.

"Stupid stitches", I mumbled.

She giggled.

"Why not Corbin?", I asked.

"He will be flying out to Ireland, we heard Sheamus flew out there, he won't be going alone, my uncle Phil, Randy, and Kane will be going with him."

"And Hunter?"

"He'll be monitoring the Irish crews movements, like what Denise does for you", she said.

I nodded.

"So this Hideo Itami, who is he?", I asked.

"Oh, you and the CIA might know him as Kenta Kobayashi, he changed his name in order to stay with his crew in Japan, fooled you didn't he?"

I chuckled.

"Well damn baby", I said.

"So you need one more man, I say they take Sami, he can watch their backs from afar", she said.

"No", I said quickly.

"Dean..."

"I don't like him", I said sitting back in my chair and crossing my arms over my chest.

She laughed.

"Babe"

Roman and Seth walked in.

"Did we interrupt?", Roman asked.

"No, come on in, you can help us decide on your partners", she said.

Roman and Seth sat down. Graves and Swagger came in next.

"So you need one more man", she said.

"Why not Sami, he's a hell of a sniper, we know that", Seth said.

"I agree", Corey said.

"Me too", Roman said.

Swagger nodded. I growled.

"Fine, there's your fifth guy", I said.

Lucia giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Now for the ladies, Natayla is a must", Lucia said.

"Call up Sasha, she's been dying to get her hands on Bliss, Carmella wants in as well", Corey said.

"Paige, I mean she was a little pissed about the whole Blake and Murphy thing...", Lucia said.

"So then why her?", Seth asked.

"Because the only reason she was pissed was because I didn't call her for help", Lucia said.

"One more", Roman said looking over the female names on our list.

"Charlotte", Swagger said.

"I heard she was in Australia looking for Emma", Corey said.

"But she'll want in, if it gets her closer to Emma, Emma's friends with Dana, so if we take out Alexa, Dana will come running and then Emma will", Jack said.

"Sounds like a plan", Roman said.

"Jack and I will start making the calls", Corey said.

We all nodded. I took Lucia's hand.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm still jet lagged, gonna spend a moment with my girl and then sleep before Japan", Roman said.

I nodded.

"I guess I should catch up on sleep right", Seth said.

"Yeah you have a long flight", Lucia said.

He nodded, both he and Seth walked out.

"Have you heard anything from work?", she asked.

I shook my head no.

"It's only a matter of time though, we are wanted men", I said.

"You should have just stayed home Dean", she said.

"Not without you", I said.

She rested her forehead against mine.

"Is your dad still home?", I asked.

She nodded.

"I should go and have a word with him"

"Why?", she asked.

"Just something we need to discuss"

"About?"

"Something important to me", I said.

"What's this something?", she asked.

"Lucia..."

"Keeping secrets from me now", she said smiling.

I smirked and then kissed her.

"Promise to tell you after speaking to your mom and dad, ok", I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine", she sighed.

We stood and her dad was with her mom in his office.

"Mind if we had a word?", I asked.

"Yes, come on in son", her dad said.

"I'm gonna go check on Ben", Lucia said kissing me and then leaving.

Her mom was about to walk out.

"Oh, please stay, I need to speak to both of you", I said.

She nodded and went over to her husband.

"I know I already asked but, asking in person is a different story, what I'm trying to say is, may I have permission to marry Lucia"

Fernandez looked at his wife and she sent him a small nod. They both looked back at me and smiled.

"You have it", he said.

I took a deep breath and chuckled.

"It's more nerve wreaking in person", I said laughing.

They both stood and hugged me.

"You know that wether you marry her or not, you are still apart of our family", her mom said.

"I know, thank you again", I said.

"And we expect more grandbabies", she said.

I laughed nervously.

"After we sort out this mess of course", she said.

"Yes of course", I said.

I walked out of their office and went up to our room. Walking in Lucia was singing to Ben, he was smiling at her and kicking his feet. Ana was hanging my clothes in the closet.

"I can finish Ana, thank you", Lucia said.

"Relax, senorita Lucia, this is my job", she said.

I stepped inside and unzipped my vest, Ana helped me take it off.

"Thank you", I said clutching my side.

Lucia set down Ben on our bed.

"Did your stitches open up again?", Lucia asked worried, she lifted my sweater and looked. Sighing.

"I'm fine baby", I said.

She nodded and kissed me. I went over to Ben on our bed.

"Hi buddy, what are you doing huh, you woke up happy didn't you", I said.

Ben smiled.

"Daddy missed you bud", I whispered, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"Finished putting Mr. Ambrose's clothes away, I will leave you alone", Ana said.

"Thank you", I said.

She smiled and left. I looked at Lucia, she was opening a new package of diapers. I stood and grabbed her gently by the elbow. She looked up at me.

"You ok?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Can you sit for a minute?", I asked.

"Sure"

She sat beside Ben.

"I wanted to do this, but then Sheamus messed it up, then I got shot and you left..."

"Dean", She said.

"Right"

I took out the tiny black box, I struggled to get down on one knee.

"Jon..."

"Let me do this", I said.

Finally getting down on my knee, I lifted the box and opened it.

"I love you, from the moment I met you, I loved you. I know that I act like a over jealous ass sometimes but it's only because I know you could do better then me. I know I'm not rich and my anger is out of control sometimes, but I promise to make you the happiest woman alive, if you say yes to forever with me", I said.

She bit her lip and stood, getting down on her knees in front of me. I wiped her tear.

"You're wrong", she said.

I looked at her confused.

"I can't find someone better for me then you, you're perfect for me and don't you ever forget that Jonathan. As for the rich part, I don't care about money, as long as I have you and Ben, that's enough. There's nothing I can do about your anger, I actually find that extremely sexy, you have to admit angry sex is amazing", she said.

I licked my lips and nodded.

"You've already made me the happiest woman alive baby, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you, forever", she said.

"So, that's a yes, you said yes", I said excited.

She nodded. I kissed her, taking her hand I placed the ring on her finger. Kissing her knuckles and then her lips again.

"I love you", I whispered.

"I love you too"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dean-

Everyone who was going to Japan arrived at Fernandez house, they were all stuffed in the meeting room. I stood behind Lucia. Hideo Itami was on speaker phone.

"So when should I expect your men?", he asked.

"In two days, is she still there?", Graves asked.

"Yes, she only comes out of her hotel for a bit to make a phone call, then rushes back to her room", he said.

"Has anyone gone to visit her?", Lucia asked.

"Yes, another woman and a man, I have photos of them, I'll be sending you to them soon", he said.

"Thank you Hideo, our men will see you soon", Lety said.

Graves hung up with him, he looked at Corbin.

"Did you get the photos?", he asked.

"Not yet"

A knock at the door had all the men standing and gripping their guns. Graves opened it and the Italians walked in.

"Miss Lucia, we got what you asked for, but I have to say it was hard to get, she put up a fight", Enzo said.

Lucia stood.

"Lucia...", I said.

"It's miss Fernandez", Sami corrected me.

"It's ok Sami", she said.

I glared at him. Since they didn't work for her, they were allowed to call her Lucia, but as her bodyguard we had to refer to her as miss Fernandez.

"Dean, Seth, and Roman, can you follow me please", she said walking out of the meeting room.

We did, she walked us over to the house where Seth was staying alone, since Roman was sharing a room with Lety. Big Cass was standing beside someone, a woman, her head was covered and her hands were tied. He smirked.

"Surprise", Lucia said.

We looked at her confused.

"Oh sorry, Cass, remove the cover", Lucia said.

He nodded and removed the cover, our mouths dropped open and Cass removed the cover on her mouth as well.

"You had me kidnapped!", Denise screamed.

"Think of it as a vacation", Lucia said.

"Vacation?...you had me kidnapped", she yelled.

"Would you have come willingly?", Lucia asked.

"I can't be apart of your murder crew", Denise yelled.

"You aren't, you are on vacation, all you have to do is sit back and enjoy yourself, I just figured you could keep Seth company", Lucia said.

"Baby, this is kidnapping", I said.

She looked at big Cass.

"You can go now", she said.

He nodded and left the house. Seth went over to Denise and untied her hands.

"I'm so sorry Denise", Seth said.

"I can't believe this, I need to get back home, I can't be here", she said.

"I'll get you home", Seth said.

"Well actually...", Lucia began to say.

We were interrupted by Corey coming in.

"Ambrose you need to take a look at these photos", he said.

I nodded and I looked at everyone.

"Can we figure this situation out later, we have work to do before Bliss moves again", I said.

We all went back to the meeting room, Denise had her arms crossed over her chest, an angry look on her face. I walked over to the computer Baron was at.

"You can barely see the photos, I tried to fix them already but I've got nothing boss", he said to me.

I sighed.

"We just need to see their faces", I mumbled.

"We need to know who they are in order to know what we are dealing with", Sami said standing by Lucia.

"Don't you think I know that, I would never send my team in unprotected", I said raising my voice.

"Yeah, that's why you're sending me, I can watch their backs", Sami said.

"Get your head out of your ass, you aren't that good", I said.

"What the hell is your problem", Sami said raising his voice.

"You, you are my problem", I said.

"Dean...", Roman said.

"I haven't done anything to you, so I can't be the problem", Sami said.

I was about to say something.

"Ambrose!", Lucia yelled.

Everyone stopped, including Baron clicking away on the keyboard.

"Outside", she said.

"Excuse me", I said.

"Get your ass, outside, now"

I placed my hands on the collar of my vest and walked out. Slamming the door behind me.

Lucia-

I sighed.

"That guy has an attitude problem", Sami said.

"Yeah he does, I'm sorry"

"It's cool", he said.

I went over to Baron.

"Is there anyway you can fix the pictures?", I asked.

"It might take me awhile, my computer skills are limited", he said.

I sighed and squeezed his shoulder.

"Do the best you can Corbin", I said.

Corey was getting off the phone with Hunter.

"Did they get there safe?", I asked.

"Yes ma'am, they are going to meet up with Cesaro, Konnor, and Viktor", he said.

I nodded. I heard someone sigh.

"Move, just move", Denise said pushing Baron out of the chair.

Baron looked at me and I motioned for him to give her a moment. I stood behind her while she clicked away on the keyboard.

"There, your two criminals", she said.

"Thank you", I said.

"Might as well, you did kidnap me", she said crossing her arms over her chest.

I looked at Seth and Roman and they smiled.

"She's good, isn't she", Seth said.

"You have a good friend", I said.

I looked at Baron and Graves.

"Get me information on those two and quick, I want it before you go to Japan tonight", I said.

They nodded and went to work. Sami came over to me.

"That's Rhino, I've been trying to get my hands on him for a couple of years now but he always finds a way to slip away", he said.

"Well, looks like you'll finally get him", I said.

He nodded.

"I think your new guard in time out is ready to come back in", he said.

I laughed and he placed his hand on my cheek. I placed my hand on top of his and removed it.

"Sami..."

"It's him, isn't it, that's his problem with me", he said.

I bit my lip.

"Hey it's cool, he's protective and I know he'll take care of you, as long as your taken care of Lucia, I'm happy for you", he said.

"Thank you", I said.

He nodded.

"I'm gonna go talk to him", I said.

I walked past Sami and out of the meeting room. Dean was leaning back against a wall, in the shade. I walked over to him and placed my hands on my hips.

"Dean..."

"How could you talk to me like that, I'm your fiance", he said hurt.

"Not right now you aren't, you work for me, you agreed to that, when we're working I'm your boss and you do as I say", I said.

He looked at me.

"I didn't mean to raise my voice at him, it's just, he got to close to you", he said.

"He knows"

Dean looked up at me.

"He figured it out", I said shrugging.

"Good, at least we know he's smart"

I giggled and placed my hands on his hips, I lifted his vest and sweater, looking at his stitches.

"How are you feeling?", I asked.

"Doesn't hurt as much anymore, so I'm good", he said.

"Good"

I leaned into him and kissed him. I took his hand.

"Come on, we have work to do", I said.

He nodded and we walked in. He pointed to Denise who was on the computer, she put a finger up.

"Don't say it", she said.

Dean chuckled.

"She cracked", Roman said.

"Shush", she said to him.

He laughed, Seth went over to her and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you sweetheart", he said to her.

He didn't see, but she smiled. Graves came over to us.

"Denise found out who the other woman is", Corey said.

"And?", Dean asked.

"Her name is Zahra Schreiber", Denise said.

"I've never heard of her", I said.

"She's basically an assistant and if you guessed it, yes she's rhinos assistant", Denise said.

"Do we leave her?", Paige asked.

"No, we can't", I said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dean-

Now that we knew who the other two are, the guys were packing and getting ready to go. Lucia squeezed my hand.

"They'll be ok", She said.

"I know, I just wish I was going with them, I should be there", I said.

"Not while you're hurt, I'm doing this to keep you safe"

I looked at her.

"I should be the one keeping you safe, I'm the man, protecting you is my job and I couldn't even do that", I said pointing to my side.

She placed her hands on my cheeks.

"You did keep us safe, you gave yourself up to Sheamus so Ben and I could walk out unharmed, now it's my turn to keep you safe and alive, I need you Jon, Ben needs you", She said.

I rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you darlin"

She smiled.

"I love you too"

The guys finished packing the car and they all got in.

"Call when you land, good luck", Lucia said.

They drove off and we walked back into the house, Ana was walking around with Ben in her arms. I smiled and took him from her.

"Take the rest of the day off Ana, thank you", I said.

She nodded and left. Lucia took off her heels.

"Have you checked on your friend Denise, make sure she's comfortable and has what she needs", Lucia said.

I nodded and took Ben with me to find her, she was still in the meeting room, she was looking at all the files and names on the list.

"It's alot to take in, I know", I said.

She looked up at me.

"Jon..."

"It's Dean here", I said.

"Fine, Dean, before I was kidnapped, Stephanie and Renee called me in for a meeting"

I shrugged.

"The meeting was about you and the guys, you disappeared on them remember, you are wanted men", she said.

"We knew that was coming", I said kissing the side of Bens head.

"So what happens when they notice I'm gone, that I didn't show up for that meeting", she said.

"We can get you back to Florida tonight, relax"

"I can't leave", she said.

"Why not?"

"Colby is here, if I go back, I will never see him again and..."

"You like him, I knew it", I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't make a big deal out of it"

She came closer and held her hands out.

"Can I hold him?"

I nodded and handed her Ben.

Roman-

Landing in Tokyo, Japan, we met up with Hideo Itami. Sami told him something in Japanese and Hideo nodded, welcoming us. His team had set up at the hotel across from Alexa's.

"So how are we doing this?", Seth asked.

"You guys take Rhino and us girls will handle Alexa and Zahra", Paige said.

"Doesn't that mean that at least two of you will have to come with us, Zahra won't leave Rhinos side", Swagger said.

"He's right", Sami agreed.

"Then Nattie and I can go with you, Carmella, Charlotte, and Sasha will go after Alexa, if you don't mind ladies", Paige said.

"I've been dying to get my hands on Emma and Dana, if I have to go through Alexa to get to her, then so be it", Charlotte said.

"I get her first", Carmella said rolling her eyes at Charlotte.

Charlotte shook her head.

"Whatever", she said.

"Sasha and you?", Nattie asked.

"I want Dana", Sasha said.

"Well get in line", Charlotte said standing.

Sasha was going to step up to her but Nattie stood and got in between them.

"Maybe it's better if Sasha comes with us", Nattie said.

Paige nodded.

"It's settled then, Paige, Nattie, and Sasha are coming with us", I said.

"I'll be watching from the roof of our hotel, Hideo do you have the room number?", he asked.

Hideo nodded and told him, Sami figured out which window was Rhinos. Graves will be parked out front in case they got away, Jack will be in the back of the hotel. Seth and I had agreed we would have to knock on his door to get him to come out.

"He only comes out if he needs to, if your lucky, he usually sends Zahra to fetch what he needs", Hideo said.

I nodded.

"Sasha and Paige will come with us, Nattie we are going to need you to watch the elevators", I said.

"Of course", she said.

"Why don't we just walk in and shoot up the place like you did in London?", Sasha said.

"Because right now, I'm running this team, at least till Dean comes back, so we do this my way or you could get lost", I said.

"I don't like your attitude and you better get out of my face", she said.

"Back off Sasha", Paige said standing in front of me.

Sasha smirked and laughed, backing away and going to sit on the other side of the room.

"Does anyone else have a problem with the way I run this team, speak up now", I said.

"Dean made you leader of this team, I trust you", Swagger said.

"Same here", Corey said.

"I dont know you, we just met but if Lucia put you on this team, it's because she trusts you and now I trust you", Sami said.

I knew Seth had my back, the girls did as well, except for Sasha who rolled her eyes and twirled her hair.

Randy-

We had been to all of Sheamus's spots, some people would say he wasn't here, others would yell in our face and tell us to fuck off. They were protecting him, we sat down at a bar and talked, some men would send us a glare and whisper to each other, they knew why we were here.

"He's here, I know it", Kane said.

Phil nodded.

"If people here weren't afraid of him, we would have him by now", Baron said scanning the room.

"We only have one more week here, I don't want to leave my family unprotected for long", Phil said.

"Corbin, call Hunter and ask if he's heard anything about Sheamus making a move", I said.

He nodded and stood, he took his phone out and before we knew it we we're being shot at from outside. Baron had been shot, Phil was pressing a napkin to his bullet wound.

"You're going to be ok Baron, stay with me ok", Phil said to him.

Kane pulled out his gun and shot back, we heard cars taking off, Kane took a peek.

"They're gone", he said.

"Can you stand Baron?", I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Kane can you carry him?", Phil asked.

Kane nodded and picked him up, Baron winced in pain. I called Hunter to have a flight ready for us.

Dean-

It was late, my phone was ringing like crazy.

"Hello"

"Dean, Barons been shot, we are taking him to a hospital in England", Phil shouted.

It sounded like they were at an airport or something.

"Keep me updated as soon as you know anything, do not leave his side till we can fly him back here, understood", I said.

"Yes sir", he said hanging up with me.

I sighed, I felt Lucia press a kiss to my back.

"What happened?", she asked.

"Baron has been shot, they are taking him to a hospital in England", I said.

"Oh my god, we have to bring him home", she said getting out of bed.

"Baby, darlin, we can't do anything now, not till we know how bad he is, if he's really bad I don't want to move him but if he's ok to fly, then we will bring him home, he's family and I want him here with us too", I said.

"This is all my fault, I should have listened to you", she cried.

I held her to me.

"No baby, they were protecting their family, even if you didn't ask him to go, he would have gone", I said.

"What if Sheamus goes to find them to finish the job, I can't let them get hurt", she said.

She went over to her nightstand and made a call.

"Paige, I need you to make a call to your family", she said.

I could hear Paige ask her all kinds of questions.

"Baron has been shot and my families in England, I don't know if Sheamus will try to finish the job, I wouldn't put it past him, would you mind..."

She sighed.

"Thank you Paige, I owe you one", she said.

She put her phone down and looked at me. I opened my arms to her and she wrapped her arms around me, I kissed her forehead.

"Like I said, when I hear from Phil on how Baron is doing, we will bring them home, I don't want them over there either", I said.

She nodded.

There was a knock at our bedroom door. I went over to answer it. Denise stood there holding her laptop.

"You need to see this, not Dean, Jon, he needs to see this", she said.

I was worried now, I've never seen that look on her face before. I gestured for her to walk in, she did and sat beside Lucia on our bed.

"What's going on?", Lucia asked her.

Denise clicked away and then turned her computer to us, she pressed play.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dean-

Stephanie and Renee came onto the screen.

" _A warrent has been issued on three ex FBI agents, they were sent undercover and somehow they lost their way. We trusted these men with private information, we have word that these men might be in Mexico or even possibly Ireland. They are armed and dangerous, please do not approach them, call us or your local police if you see these men.",_ Stephanie said.

She stepped down and Renee stood next.

" _I can take any questions you have",_ she said.

She looked around, you could see alot of hands raise. She picked someone.

 _"Is there any possible way you could tell us who they're working for or are they going solo in this?",_ the reporter asked.

She nodded.

 _"Her name is Lucia Fernandez, she seduced these three men, men who I've worked with so many times, men I respected, they threw everything away for a woman",_ she said.

"She just broke regulation", Denise said.

"What does that mean?", Lucia asked.

"She wasn't suppose to say your name, ours yes because we're wanted but you, not you, especially with no proof", I said.

We went back to the news conference.

 _"Next question"_ , Renee said.

 _"Isn't that Jose Fernandez, the leader of the drug cartels daughter?"_ one man asked.

Renee nodded and shrugged.

 _"Unfortunately yes"_ , she said.

 _"Your boss mentioned Ireland, what would they be doing there?",_ another asked.

Renee smiled.

 _"Unfortunately we did have a member of the Ireland crew but he escaped..."_

 _"Is it Sheamus, how could you let him escape custody, he's a dangerous man, surely more dangerous then Fernandez",_ one report cut Renee off.

She nodded, I could tell she was feeling overwhelmed and I chuckled.

 _"What does Sheamus have to do with these three men you are after?",_ another asked.

Renee's mouth hung open, nothing to say, she knew that if she mentioned me getting shot or the fact that Sheamus wanted to hurt my family, they would be on my side. Stephanie quickly approached Renee and moved her away.

 _"We won't lie to you, Sheamus did attack one of the three men we are after, Sheamus shot him and threatened his family, what they plan to do isn't smart and against the law..."_

 _"But the law he trusted turned on him in a way, he thought he and his family were safe and it turns out they're not, now he's looking for Sheamus to bring him to justice"_

 _"But not the right kind of justice, he needs to let us handle this, not take matters into his own hands",_ Stephanie said looking into the camera.

 _"Does this have anything to do with what happened in London a couple of weeks ago?"_

Stephanie sighed and nodded.

 _"Yes, the men killed were apart of the crew that helped Sheamus escape"_

 _"And hurt this FBI agent?"_ , a reporter asked.

Stephanie sighed again and nodded.

 _"Yes but again, let the law handle this, I know you all saw the video of the men being gunned down and having their heads..."_

She stopped and took a breath.

 _"We need to stop this before anyone else gets hurt, we will catch not only these three ex FBI agents but Sheamus and the crew who helped him escape",_ she said.

 _"Can we get the names of these men?"_

Stephanie nodded.

 _"Joseph Anoa'i, Colby Lopez, and Jonathan Good"_ , she said.

Renee stood and Stephanie sent her a disapproving look.

 _"They are also wanted for abduction..."_

Stephanie cut her off, she stepped away, her hand on Renee's arm and started to walk inside the building, I noticed Summer stop her and she was telling her something, Renee had a look like she couldn't believe it. That's is when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Roman"

I looked at Lucia. I listened to everything Roman told me.

"Get home safe and watch your backs", I said.

"Everything ok with them?", Lucia asked me.

"Everything went well up until Sasha turned on them, Seth was almost killed if Natalya didn't stop her, Sasha got away and so did Rhyno, they got Alexa and Zahra, they're bringing them here", I said.

"Here as in to this house?", Denise said.

I nodded.

"Are these women dead?", Denise asked.

"No, that isn't the way Charlotte works", Lucia said.

"She's gonna want to interrogate her?", I asked.

Lucia nodded.

"She's gonna find a way to get to Emma and Dana, this is the only way", Lucia said.

"Do you think she would know anything on where Shemaus could head to next or where is hide outs are?", I asked.

"She could, if she spent a good enough time around Becky and Finn"

I nodded.

"Can't you just call Finn and have him meet us, you said it yourself, he agreed..."

"Sheamus would find it to suspicious and I will not put Finn in that predicament", she said.

"But it was ok when he barged into our home and he and his men threatened our son"

"He didn't want to do that, you know Sheamus, you think he would have let him live if he didn't help with his escape", she said.

"She's right", Denise said.

"I'm going downstairs to get a snack and something to drink, want anything?", Lucia asked.

I shook my head, Denise asked for coffee.

Lucia-

My dad walked into the kitchen.

"I heard about Baron, he's gonna be ok, he's a strong guy", he said.

"I just want to bring him home, I want to bring them all home and safe, alive", I said.

He nodded.

"I got off the phone with your uncle, he said Baron is doing fine and that once he's out of surgery and they get the ok from the doctors, they are coming home", he said.

"Good"

"He also told me, Paige sent some of her crew out there, there are some at the entrance, exits, and by Barons room, you made a good call there, knowing Sheamus he'll stop at nothing to finish the job", he said.

I nodded.

"The FBI put out a warrent for Dean, Roman, and Seth, using their real names of course"

He nodded.

"We knew that was coming"

"They also mentioned me and you"

He looked up at me confused.

"You, why would they mention you, they shouldn't have, they have no proof any of this is you", he said.

I sighed.

"His ex girlfriend is an FBI agent and she was the one who mentioned my name, saying I seduced them"

"I see, sounds to me like she's jealous"

"Or bitter, bitter is the word I use", I said.

My dad laughed. The coffee machine beeped and I poured myself and Denise a cup.

"Dean would do anything to protect you", my dad said.

"I know and so would I"

"It's still pretty early, how about I make us breakfast anyway since we are all up", he said.

"Breakfast sounds wonderful", Denise said walking into the kitchen.

She sat down at the table and plugged in her laptop. I set her coffee down. Dean walked in with Ben in his arms.

"Look who's up", Dean said.

I went over and kissed Ben's cheek and then Deans lips. My mom walked in and took Ben from Dean. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Reconnecting our lips, deepening it, I heard a soft growl from him. I pulled back a little.

"What was that for darlin?", he asked.

"Just letting you know how much I love you", I whispered.

He kissed my nose.

"I love you too", he whispered.

"Marry me tomorrow?", I asked.

He froze and looked at me, surprise written all over his face.

"But don't you want a nice beautiful dress, family, friends, a nice big party?", he asked.

I shook my head.

"Just you and Ben", I said.

He smiled.

"How about this, I know how important everyone means to you and I don't want to say yes unless our family is there, so let's wait till they all come home and then we can", he said.

"That sounds good too", I said.

He leaned down and kissed me again.

"About those warrents", he said.

I looked up at him.

"Don't turn yourself in", I said.

He licked his lips.

"You know I have too, once this is done and I know you and Ben are safe, Roman and Seth, we are going to do it because it's the right thing to do, we will figure this out though, they can't keep me locked up and away from you forever", he said.

"So then you want to marry me and then leave me?"

"Lucia, I turned my back on the company I work for, please don't ask me to stay on the run because I won't do that, I don't want to have to keep watching my back or for Ben to stay locked in this house because we can't go out because I'm wanted, is that how you want our kids to grow up", He said.

"No, I see your point, I guess I'm just scared I'm never going to get to hold you again or see you and that Ben is going to grow up without you, what if I get pregnant again when you turn yourself in, I have to go through it alone and you will probably never see him or her", I said.

"I see your point too, but I will find a way to get us out of this because I can't stay away from my family", he said.

I kissed him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Roman and Seth are on their way here, they just checked in", Denise said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dean-

We waited all day to hear any news on how Baron was doing, later that night Phil had called and said that he was out of surgery and doing fine, that as soon as the doctors gave the ok, they would fly home. Lucia was relieved. I got a call from Roman telling me they had just landed and on their way.

"Anything on Sasha?", Lucia asked.

I shook my head, she looked angry and she turned and walked into the meeting room. She went through the file she had handed me. She took out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?", I asked.

"Taking care of a mistake", she said.

She put the phone up to her ear.

Lucia-

"Hello"

"Nikki", I asked.

"Yes, what can I do for you Lucia?"

"I heard around that you and Sasha Banks just don't seem to get along and I heard that you are looking for her", I said.

"I am, but I heard she was working for you?", she said.

"She was but she turned on one of my teams and I want her head"

"She did the same to me, Brie got hurt because of her"

"If I can find her for you..."

"Let me know and I'll take care of it, Brie has been wanting her revenge but Sasha always seems to get away", she said.

"Would you mind if I sent Nattie and Paige to you?", I asked.

"Go for it, I'll be waiting for them", she said.

I hung up with her and turned to see Dean leaning against the wall.

"You think Denise can find Sasha for me?", I asked him.

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Dean"

"Forget Sasha, let's just focus on Sheamus, finding him and bringing Baron home safe", he said.

"You don't get it, if Sasha finds out about that FBI video your boss did or comes across your warrents, she will rat you out to every criminal boss we know and they will want your heads, we can't let her go", I said.

Dean nodded lightly.

"I'm sorry", I said.

I walked past him.

Dean-

I went to find Denise still on her laptop in the kitchen, she looked up at me.

"What?", she asked.

"I hate to ask this of you because I don't want to put you more into our problems but..."

"I already found her"

She pushed a notebook towards me and there was an address written down.

"How?"

"The same way I know Roman and Seth are on there way here, a few minutes away. There is a tracking device in their guns, same for Sasha, your soon to be wife let me in on it", she said.

"For good reason"

I turned to see Lucia walking into the room.

"I can't believe she was stupid enough to keep the gun we gave her", Lucia said.

Lucia looked over the address.

"Are you sure this is where she is?", Lucia asked.

Denise nodded and got on her laptop, she clicked a few things and turned her computer to us.

"She's still there, camera from the gas station across the street caught her a few seconds ago", Denise said.

"Shit", Lucia said.

"What?", I asked.

"She turned on Roman not because she had to follow his rules but because Naomi and Tamina", she said.

"Meaning?", I asked.

"My dad and hers had an agreement when it came to selling "products", Florida belonged to Naomi's dad, something happened and her dad got caught, he called my dad and asked if he could help him get out of his predicament and my dad refused, turns out her dad has a big mouth"

"I remember that, it was in a file Renee had me look for", Denise said.

"What happened?", I asked.

"Her dad had no problem pointing out each and every criminal boss he knew, including my dad, the problem was my dad never meets with criminal bosses at our house, if he does he blind folds them, anyway, my dad helped out every other boss head except for her dad", Lucia said.

"That's why they help your family because of what your dad did", I said.

She nodded.

"They feel like they owe him so when he calls they drop everything to help, he's told them they don't have too but they do anyways, my dad helps them as well if they call", she said.

"So then Naomi wants revenge, why send in Sasha?", Denise asked.

"Because I didn't know Naomi knew Sasha, Naomi knows that, she feels like my father took her family, so she wants to take mine", Lucia said.

"You think she knows about the guys?", Denise asked.

"I hope not", Lucia said.

I took Lucia's hand.

"I need to call the Bellas, let them know", Lucia said.

She left the room and I looked down at the address.

"What are you thinking?", Denise asked me.

"I'll let you know in a few", I said.

I walked out of the kitchen and headed for the room under Fernandez office, he was down there.

"She's going to be mad", he said.

I grabbed a black vest and put it on over my sweater. I grabbed a duffle bag and loaded it with guns and ammo.

"I feel fine, besides this bitch tried to hurt my family, blood or not", I said.

He nodded.

"Take Sami, you can trust him and he's a hellva shot", he said.

I nodded.

"You realize she's in Florida, if you get caught..."

I stopped and looked down at the guns, I knew that once we landed in Florida, there was a chance the FBI could catch us, I'd never see my family again. I zipped up the bag.

"Just make sure Sami makes it out, Roman and Seth too", I said.

"I'll do everything on my part to get you home, all of you", he said.

"I know"

I walked out front to a waiting black truck, I tossed the back into the back seat, I grabbed a pair of vests for Roman and Seth. I went to find Ana.

"Hey Ana, you think you can take a look at my stitches?", I asked.

She nodded and I lifted my sweater, she cleaned them and then rebandaged them.

"Wait", she said.

She packed a few extra bandages and medical supplies, zipping up the bag and handing it to me.

"Be careful", she said.

I nodded and walked out to the truck, placing the bag under the seat. A suv pulled in behind mine and Roman got off.

"Where do you think you're going?", he asked.

"To kill Sasha", I said.

Roman nodded and tossed his bag into the back of the truck. Seth did the same.

"You know where she is?", Seth asked.

"Denise found her"

He nodded.

"I'm gonna go say hi real quick and then we could go", He said.

I nodded. Charlotte and Paige were taking a blind folded Zahra and Alexa out of the back.

"Any news on Baron?", Nattie asked.

"He's fine, as soon as they can they're coming home", I said.

"Good", she said.

"Go on in and get something to eat, get some sleep", I said.

She nodded and walked in.

"Does Lucia know about this?", Roman asked.

I shook my head, Sami came over to us and tossed his bag in the back.

"So where we headed?", Sami asked.

"Florida"

Roman raised a brow and Sami nodded, Seth came out with Denise under his arm.

"You should go get something to eat Sami", I said.

He nodded and walked into the house, I looked at Roman and Seth. I told them about the warrents out for us and stepping one foot in Florida could have us surrounded by FBI.

"I'm prepared for it", Roman said shrugging.

"Here's the thing, if things go south, I need you and Seth to get out of Florida as fast as you can, with what happened with Sasha, I'm afraid someone else might turn on Lucia, I trust you both more then anyone"

"You want us to leave you behind?", Seth asked.

"If it comes down to that", I said.

"It won't, we are all coming back", Roman said.

"Just promise me you'll leave without me", I said.

Roman looked away.

"Come on Roman, promise", I said.

He looked back at me and nodded.

"I don't like it but fine, I promise", he said.

I looked at Seth.

"Promise", he said.

Lety came out and ran over to Roman, he smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're ok", she said to him.

He kissed her.

"Ready to go?", Sami asked coming over with a sandwich in his hand.

"What's going on?", Lety asked.

"We're going to find Sasha", Roman said.

Lety looked at me.

"Does Lucia know?", she asked.

"Do I know what?"

Lucia came over to me, angry. I sighed.

"Dean can I talk to you for a minute?", she asked.

I raised a brow.

"Nope, gotta go", I said.

"Dean, don't do this, you can't", she said.

I gestured for the guys to get in and I went over to her.

"Everything will be ok, but you said it yourself, She needs to be taken care of and if that means taking care of Naomi and Tamina too, then fine", I said.

"That isn't the problem, if you go to Florida..."

"I know and I have a plan set in place for it, I'll be ok"

I wiped her tear away and kissed her.

"I love you", I whispered.

"Love you too"

I kissed her again and walked over to Denise.

"Let me know if either of the women leave, I want Sasha's location first if they seperate, keep an eye out for FBI", I said.

Denise nodded.

"Yes sir", she said.

I looked at Lucia one last time and then got in the truck.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _Dean_ -

It was late night when we landed in Florida, Denise said there were no alarms set off with the FBI. We took a taxi to my house, yellow tape still hanging off of the porch and on the lawn.

"What happened here?", Sami asked.

"Sheamus", I said.

He nodded and we walked in, place was dusty and I could smell rotten food. I cleaned out the fridge and Seth and Roman had gone out to bring something to eat.

"So this is your place?", Sami asked.

I nodded.

"Home sweet home", I said.

"Why does Sheamus want you so bad?"

I sighed.

"Long story", I said.

"I've got time"

I looked over at him and told him Seth's story, the only part I left out was us being FBI. He nodded.

"Well I'm gonna help you get this guy", he said.

"Thanks"

The front door opened and Seth walked in with Roman carrying food.

 _Lucia_ -

I couldn't sleep, I was too worried about Dean and the guys, knowing what could happen if they get caught. I was biting my nails, I haven't done that since I was a kid.

"They're ok, FBI has no clue they're in town, probably won't know till they're on their way home", Denise said.

"I hope so"

"Want to call him, I can get you a secure line for like twenty minutes", she said.

I shook my head no.

"Hearing his voice might make me want to go and get him", I said chuckling.

She smiled.

"I should call my uncle and check on Baron", I said standing.

She nodded. I stood and walked out back. I called my uncle.

"Hello"

"It's Lucia, how's Baron?", I asked.

"He's good, resting, hopefully by the end of the week we can head home", my uncle Phil said.

"Good", I sighed.

"Sweetheart, everything ok?", he asked.

"Dean's in Florida, he's looking for Sasha", I said.

"I had Stephanie pull those videos down, I told her that if the guys were with you and Fernandez, letting the rest of the criminals know that the guys are cops won't end well for them, so she pulled them", he said.

"Thanks", I said.

"He's gonna be fine Lucia, he's the best at this, why do you think Stephanie picked him and the guys to get your dad", he said.

"Right remind me that my future husband tried to take my dad from me", I said.

He laughed.

"But he didn't, because he fell in love with you, you have a deep spell over that man", he said.

 _Dean_ -

I went to my room, stopping when I saw Sami in Ben's room.

"Hey", I said.

He turned to look at me. The look on his face wasn't a happy one, he showed me his phone and the video of Stephanie and Renee was playing.

"You guys are cops", he said angry.

"Listen, it's not what you think..."

"To hell it isn't, I'm not helping you", he said.

"Sami wait, please", I said.

He walked out into the hall and was heading for the front door, Seth and Roman stood. He stopped and turned to look at me.

"I won't say anything to anyone because I care about Lucia but I can't help you", he said.

"I understand", I said.

He grabbed his bag.

"Good luck", he said leaving.

I sighed.

"How many others do you think have seen that video?", Seth asked.

I shrugged. He took his phone out and called Denise.

"Hello"

"Is there anyway you can pull the videos of Stephanie down, we just lost Sami", he said.

I heard her sigh.

"Phil already had them pulled, Sami must have seen them before she did", she said.

"How many people do you think have seen them?", Roman asked.

"Alot, I can't tell you who but it's alot", she said.

I rubbed my eyes.

"Maybe you guys should come home, I don't like this idea anymore", she said.

"I'm not going to let Sasha or Naomi get away with this, they tried to hurt one of our own", I said angry.

"Fine, oh by the way, Lucia is anxious, you either need to call her or come home", Denise said.

"Can you get me a secure line?", I asked.

"Yes, twenty minutes", she said.

"Thank you"

I stood and walked into my bedroom, I laid back in bed. Hearing a ding from my phone I knew the line was safe, I called Lucia.

"Hello"

"Hey babe"

I heard her sigh.

"My uncle had the videos pulled down", she said.

"I know, Denise told me, she also told me you're a bundle of nerves", I said.

"Just come home Jon, please, we can just forget all about this and go somewhere", She said.

"Babe, you know how much I would love that but we are to far into this to stop", I said.

She didn't say anything.

"We lost Sami, he saw the video", I said.

"I'll call him, hopefully he'll hear me out and understand", she said.

"Yeah"

"I love you, please be careful", she said.

"Love you too, kiss Ben for me"

After our conversation I set my phone down. I ran my hand through my hair, this has to work out. The next morning the guys and I got dressed, we grabbed our masks.

"If things go bad, you guys know the plan", I said.

They nodded. We got in our truck and drove to the place Denise had told us, she was in our ear giving us information.

"She still there?", Seth asked.

"Yes, so is Naomi and Tamina", she said.

We got off the truck and found a way inside, Roman was going through the back. I could hear women laughing. I poked my head around the corner and I could see them sitting around and talking.

 _Lucia_ -

Ben had woken up and was hungry, I stood and took him down to the kitchen with me. I made him a bottle. I heard someone clear their throat, I jumped and turned to face Finn Balor.

"You have a child?", he asked.

I nodded.

"My son Ben, hey, how did you get in here?"

He chuckled.

"Your dad, he called", he said.

I nodded. My dad walked in and smiled, kissing the side of my head.

"Finn", he said shaking Finns hand.

"Wait, what's going on?", I asked.

"Finn is gonna help us get Sheamus, he knows all the hide outs", my dad said.

"What about Becky?"

"If she knew I was doing this, she would have me killed", Finn said.

I nodded.

"Won't they know you were here?", I asked.

"I was on my way to Florida, Sasha Banks called about having some information on three undercover FBI agents, I'm sure you know who she is talking about", he said.

I nodded.

"I didn't tell Sheamus what kind of information she had, so he sent me down to Florida to find out if it's good enough to use, I thought I would stop here and let you all know", he said.

"Thanks, Dean and the guys are down there taking care of her", I said.

"Dean?"

He looked between me and my dad.

"I see, it's his undercover name", Finn said.

I nodded.

"Secret is safe with me", he said.

I smiled.

"I should head out, gotta get to Florida, hopefully after Dean handles Sasha", he said winking at me.

"Bye", I said.

My dad walked him out, I walked out back and walked into the meeting room Denise was in, she seemed into whatever was on her computer.

"How's it going?", I asked.

She gave me a thumbs up. A knock at the door had me stand and answer it. Charlotte and Paige stood there, their shirts covered in blood.

"I'll have my men take care of the bodies", I said.

They nodded.

"We are heading out, got word of where Emma and Dana will be", Charlotte said.

"Good luck, if you need anything, call", I said.

"And if you need us, call", Paige said.

I nodded. I had someone take care of whatever was left of Zahra and Alexa.


	17. Chapter 17

_Dean-_

Tamina had her back to us, Sasha was laughing at whatever Naomi was saying, I signaled for Roman to go around, he nodded. I could take Tamina out from here but Roman had to find another way to get Sasha. Seth had gone to the second level to be able to get Naomi.

"As soon as the videos finish uploading we can send them to everyone we know, Fernandez is gonna look like a traitor and then he'll have no one", Naomi said laughing.

"I can't believe his precious daughter ended up with a cop", Sasha said sounding disgusted.

"Her twin did as well, Lety, she's dating that big one", Tamina said.

"Is it almost done uploading?", Naomi asked leaning over Tamina to look.

"Fifty percent", Tamina said.

Naomi groaned and paced behind Tamina's seat.

"What do you expect, we're using wifi from a gas station, Sheamus could have put us up somewhere if he wanted us to get rid of those guys", Tamina said.

Naomi went over to Sasha and kicked Sasha's feet off of the coffee table. Sasha rolled her eyes.

"According to Sasha we only have to take out two more because she killed one of them", Naomi said, hands on her hips and she was looking down at Sasha.

Sasha chuckled and nodded.

"I did, I got the big guy", Sasha said.

"Did you see him go down?", Tamina asked her.

Sasha looked over at her and nodded.

"Yes, but I had to get out of there before someone saw", she said.

Tamina didn't look convinced. Naomi sat beside Sasha.

"As soon as we upload those videos we are meeting up with Sheamus, he'll send us the email of where to meet him", Tamina said puting her phone away.

"Guys, we have to get that laptop and stop the upload, then we gotta get Taminas phone, Sheamus is going to contact her", I whispered into my ear piece.

"Got it", the replied.

I saw Roman come out of his hiding space.

"Hey Sasha, miss me", Roman said.

All three women stood and Roman smiled at her, Sasha looked at Naomi and Tamina.

"I thought you said he was dead", Naomi yelled at Sasha.

"Now ladies, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, stop that upload", he said.

"Over my dead body", Tamina growled.

"Are you sure?", Roman asked.

I looked up at Seth, he now has his gun pointed at Tamina. Before we knew it Sasha took off running and out the door.

"I got her", I said.

Seth was coming down to help Roman.

 _Seth_ -

Roman grabbed Tamina and she shoved him back, Naomi was going to run but I popped out and pointed my gun at her.

"Don't even think about it", I said.

Roman got up and pushed Tamina into a wall.

"Want to try that again, I dare you", he said to her.

Tamina laughed. I heard clicking of heels and turned.

"Thanks fellas, we can take it from here", one of them said.

"Who are you?", I asked.

Roman and I knew who they were already but we couldn't blow our cover.

"Sorry forgot to introduce myself, I'm Nikki and this is my twin sister Brie, our friend Alicia", she said.

"And why should we hand them over to you?", Roman asked.

"Lucia called us, said you needed a little help", she said.

"How do we know you aren't lying?", I asked.

She rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone, she had it on speaker.

"Hello"

"Hey Lucia, it's Nikki, would you mind calling off your dogs please", she said.

"Guys, it's ok, they are on our side", Lucia said.

"Yes ma'am", Roman said.

Roman handed Tamina over to Alicia, she tied Taminas hands behind her back and then laid her on the floor. Brie did the same to Naomi.

"So what are you going to do to..."

Before Roman could finish, we heard two gunshots. Nikki smiled.

"All taken care of Lucy", Nikki said.

"Thank you Nik, boys come home", Lucia said.

Nikki put her phone away.

"So you have a phone?", Brie asked us.

I nodded and handed her mine. She snapped a photo of each of the women on the floor and then handed my phone back to me.

"She's going to want visual conformation, don't worry we can hide the bodies", Brie said.

Alicia put her phone away and two men came in.

"Roman, Seth, this is Konnor and Viktor", Alicia said.

"That it?", Viktor asked.

Alicia nodded. I went over to the computer, it was at sixty percent, I stopped it and packed up the laptop. Roman went through Taminas pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Let's find Dean and Sasha and then get out of here", Roman said.

I nodded.

 _Dean_ -

The back lot was full of old junked cars. The top of the fence was surrounded in barbwire, so there was no way she could jump over the fence.

"Come on Sasha, there is no way out", I said loud.

I heard her laugh.

"There is, let me go and I can get you whatever you want, you want to take Fernandez's place, I can do that for you, you'll take his spot in no time", she said.

"I don't want his spot, I just want to go home to my family", I said.

She laughed again.

"I heard you were good at hand to hand combat, I bet you I'm better", I said.

"Please, you learned the easy stuff at your FBI academy, I could kill you with my bare hands", she said.

I laughed.

"What do you say then, let's find out", I said.

I set my gun down on top of an old car and took off my vest, I set it down. I raised my hands and backed away from the car. She came out and smirked. She pointed her gun at me.

"You really think I'm going to fall for that, I could shoot you now and be done with you and I'll be laughing as I watch Lucia cry over you then if I feel up to it, I'll kill her too", she said.

"You don't know Lucia, if you kill me she will hurt you, she'll hurt you bad", I said.

She laughed.

"I want to see her try", she said.

Next thing I know she's falling to the ground, bullet hole in her head. I looked around for Roman and Seth. I heard someone whistle. I looked at the building beside ours and looked up. Sami stood and waved. I waved back and pointed to the front, he gave me a thumbs up.

"Dean", I heard someone call my name.

Seth came into view, he saw Sasha and sighed.

"Sami did it", I said.

He took his phone out and snapped a picture of Sasha. I raised a brow.

"Brie Bella says Lucia's gonna want conformation", he said.

"Brie Bella, as in The Bellas gentlemen's club?", I asked.

He nodded. The Bellas have never been caught but the FBI had eyes on them, they ran several successful strip clubs, but that wasn't the reason why they were being watched, rumor had it they ran a prostitution ring behind closed doors and also sold drugs. Two men came over and pointed at Sasha.

"Her too guys", Seth said.

"Acension?"

Seth nodded again. I regoncized them as the Bellas bouncers and ex cops, probably why the Bellas never got caught. We walked out front and the twins and Alicia stood there. I sent them a nod.

"You must be Lucia's man", Nikki said.

I nodded and shook her hand, followed by Brie and Alicia.

"Dean Ambrose", I said.

I saw Sami jog over to us, the girls smiled.

"Finally showed up I see, late as usual", Brie said.

Sami chuckled and pointed at me.

"Better late then never, saved his ass", He said.

"Well you guys should head back to Mexico, FBI has gotten word you're here", Konnor said to us.

"Thanks for the help", Roman said.

"Come see us at the club sometime, watch a show and maybe get a little more", Nikki said winking.

They got in their cars and left, we got in our truck, Sami did too.

"Thanks Sami, for helping me and for coming back", I said.

"I promised Lucia I was going to take care of you, especially after you got shot, she told me", he said.

I nodded. We drove to the jet and got on. Seth was on Taminas laptop.

"Find anything?", I asked.

"It's all encrypted, I don't want to press the wrong thing because if I do, everything will be deleted", he said.

He sighed and shut the laptop.

"Denise can take a look at it", he said rubbing his eyes.

I knew Roman, Seth, and Sami were exhausted, not only did they not get any sleep when they went to Japan but they still haven't gotten any.

"Get some sleep Seth", I said.

He nodded and laid back. Roman and Sami were already out.

 _Lucia_ -

After Ben fell asleep I laid him in his crib. I laid on my back in my bed, looking up at the ceiling, I couldn't sleep knowing Jon wasn't back yet. I heard footsteps outside of my door and I didn't think twice about it, usually a guard, the door slowly crept open and I sat up. Dean smiled at me.

"Doll, why are you still up?"

I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his around my waist.

"I'm ok", he said.

I pulled back and kissed him. I tugged on him to follow me to bed, not breaking our kiss. He moaned. He pulled down my shorts and I did the same to his, he had to pull away from the kiss to take his pants off and I giggled.

"Lucia", I whispered.

I lifted her tank top off of her and ran my fingers over her body. I tossed mine off and she ran her fingers over my bullet wound.

"Doesn't hurt anymore, it's sealed shut", I said.

She leaned down and kissed it, I sighed. She moved lower till she was on her knees in front of me. I watched her and buried my fingers into her hair.

"Fuck baby, that's my girl", I growled.

I gently tugged on her to stand and she did, I kissed her and laid her back on our bed.

"I love you"

She smiled.

"Love you too Jon"

I climbed ontop of her and settled between her legs.

"Marry me tomorrow?", I asked.

She smiled against my lips.

"What do you say?", I asked.

She nodded.

"I can't wait to make you my wife, Mrs. Good", I whispered.

She giggled.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean-

Phil had called us to let us know that Baron was doing a lot better, he was awake now and eating. As much as we wanted everyone here for the wedding, Baron and the guys let us know it was ok to do this without them because they knew how much this meant to Lucia. A knock at the door.

"Come in", I said.

The door opened and in walked Lucia, she was in her dress, which wasn't really a wedding dress.

"Hey, I'm not suppose to see you before the I do's", I said smiling.

She came over to me and cupped my face, pulling me down to kiss me. I moaned.

"If you're about to tell me you changed your mind..."

She kissed me again.

"I haven't, I just really wanted to see you", she said.

I smiled.

"You look beautiful", I said.

I was in jeans and a black shirt. We really didn't have anything ready for a wedding since it was last minute.

"Are you ready to be Mrs. Jonathan Good?", I asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"Something's wrong, I can tell", I said.

"It's just Sami, he knows who you and the guys are, I trust him but he told me that after finding out who you are, he can't and won't work for you, he'll work for me but if you're involved..."

"He wants nothing to do with it", I finished.

She nodded.

"Then the guys and I will find Sheamus on our own", I said.

"I won't let you go without back up and most of your back up is in London right now, one of them is laying in a hospital bed", she said.

"You underestimate me and my boys, there was a reason my boss had me and my team come after your dad", I said.

"Sheamus is even more dangerous", she said.

She sat on the bed that was in the room. I sat beside her and took her hand.

"Truth be told, I'm more scared of your dad, after finding out how many people he could hire to kill me, shit", I said.

She giggled.

"I'm gonna marry you, then I'm going to take you to our room and make sweet love to you", I said.

She sighed and then laid her head on my shoulder.

"Then you're leaving me to find Sheamus and probably never coming back to me", she said.

I kissed the top of her head.

"Darlin, I will come home to you, I promise", I said.

She lifted her head and looked at me, tears slid down her cheeks.

"Doll face, please don't cry", I whispered.

I wiped her tears and lifted her hands to my lips, kissing them.

"Let's just get through today, let's enjoy our wedding and being together now", I said.

She nodded lightly. I stood and took her hand, we walked out. Her dad was talking to the priest doing the ceremony. Her mom was holding Ben.

"Are we ready?", her dad asked.

I looked at Lucia and nodded.

"Never been more ready", I said.

Lucia looked at me and smiled, squeezing my hand.

Lucia-

After we had said our I do's, we ate and enjoyed dinner with everyone. I couldn't get the thought of losing Jon out of my head. He and the guys were leaving for Ireland tomorrow morning, Finn had called my dad on a secure line Denise had made. He told my dad where Sheamus was and if things changed he would call him back with the details.

"Get those thoughts out of your beautiful head Mrs. Good", Dean whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him and kissed him lightly.

"Please stop thinking about what could happen to me, just enjoy me now, can you do that for me, for our family", he whispered.

"Yes"

"Good", he kissed my forehead.

We ate and listened to everyone tell stories about us. Everyone danced and laughed, I squeezed Deans arm.

"Dance with me?", I asked.

He smirked and nodded. He stood and pulled me up with him, his arm around my waist. A song started to play and he held me close to him, I laid my head on his shoulder. I heard him humming the song in my ear and I smiled.

"I love you Mrs. Good", he said before kissing my cheek.

I looked up at him.

"And I love you Mr. Good"

He pressed his forehead to mine. We heard someone clear their throat and we stopped dancing. Sami stood there and smiled.

"Mind if I step in?", he asked.

Dean smiled and nodded.

"Just remember we just got married and watch those hands Zayn", Dean said.

Sami chuckled and I started dancing with him.

"Can I ask you something?", he said once Dean left.

Dean was standing with Roman and Seth, they were laughing and drinking, Dean looked over and winked at me.

"Sure", I said.

"Did you know he was a cop or that all three of them were before you fell in love with him?", he asked.

"No, when I first met him it was for my bodyguards position, my dad and my previous guards had met them in Tijuana", I said.

"Did your dad know?", he asked.

"Not till later", I said.

He nodded.

"They tried to keep me away from him, but I was too in love and so was he, he was going to give up everything for me, the job he worked so hard to get, his friends who are like brothers to him", I said.

"So then he helps your dad?", he asked.

"No, he protects me, makes sure my family here is safe and that no one tries to hurt them. Roman takes care of my sister, and Seth takes care of all of us", I said.

He nodded.

"He would kill for me, if anyone tried to hurt me", I said.

I looked over at Dean and he glanced at me and smiled.

"Because he loves you", Sami said.

I nodded.

"And I love him, that's why I want Sheamus dead, he tried to hurt my family and those men are my family, just like you are Sami", I said.

Sami nodded.

"I'll help him", Sami said.

I looked up at him.

"You don't have too..."

"I know, but it's like you said, if I'm family then that means those guys are my family too, I'll help him", he said.

"Thank you Sami"

He nodded.

"Mind if I cut back in?"

We stopped and both looked over at Dean.

"All yours man", Sami said.

Sami kissed the side of my head.

"I'm gonna go pack, see you in the morning Ambrose", Sami said.

"It's Jon, Jon Good", Dean said holding out his hand to Sami.

"It's nice to finally meet you Jon", Sami said shaking Deans hand.

"Wait did I just hear you say, see you in the morning, you changed your mind about helping us, really?", Dean said shocked.

Sami nodded.

"You'll do anything to protect your family and I'll do anything to protect mine, working for Fernandez I've learned that family doesn't always have to be blood", Sami said.

Dean nodded.

"That's if I could still come?", Sami said.

"Of course, the more guns the better, especially yours", Dean said.

Sami chuckled.

"See you both in the morning", Sami said.

Dean nodded and he looked back at me, smiling.

"What did you say to him?", Dean asked.

"Nothing, he just asked about you and how we met", I said shrugging.

Dean nodded. I pulled him down and kissed him.

"You need to go to bed early, we should go upstairs", I whispered against his lips.

He smirked.

"But I have plans before bed", he said wiggling his brow.

I kissed him and we said goodnight to everyone, we walked upstairs towards our room. My mom and dad were watching Ben for us. Getting to our room, I took off my shoes and laid back on our bed, he climbed on top of me and smiled.

"After this Sheamus situation, I'm gonna do everything I can to get us home", he said.

"I want to go home, we need to go home", I said.

"Me too"

"Jon"

He looked up at me.

"I'm pregnant"

He looked down at my stomach.

"I'll be three months next week, I was planning on telling you but then Sheamus showed up and you got shot, so much was happening I couldn't tell you", I said.

He kissed me and his lips kissed down to my stomach. I still had my previous baby weight so you couldn't really tell I was three months. His hands went under my dress and tugged down my panties, he threw them behind him and smirked. His head went under my dress and I felt his tongue against me.

"Jon", I moaned.

I gripped the sheets in my hands. He pulled away and lifted the dress over my head and removed my bra, he removed his clothes and then settled between my legs.

"I promise to get our family home", he said.

"I know"

 **-4 more chapters left.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 _Dean_ -

I pulled away and laid on my back beside Lucia. I was trying to catch my breath, once I did I looked over at her.

"I'm gonna get all of us home", I said.

She turned over and rested her head on my shoulder, putting her leg between mine, her hand on my chest.

"I know", she said.

I ran my finger up and down her bare back. My eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Boy or girl?", Lucia asked.

I smiled and looked at her.

"Tough question", I said.

She giggled. I kissed her forehead, before I could answer there was a knock at our door, I groaned and she sighed, covering herself with the blanket, I stood and grabbed my shorts. I opened the door and Roman stood there.

"Hey man, we were kinda in the middle of something", I said.

The expression on his face let me know it wasn't good, whatever he was about to tell me.

"Lucy, get dressed", I said.

I walked out with Roman and downstairs to the meeting room, everyone was in there, they filled me in on what was happening with Sheamus. A few minutes later Lucia walked in.

"What's going on?", she asked.

"Finn called, Sheamus knows about Baron and the guys being in London. He's going after them", Fernandez said.

"Get them out of there", Lucia said.

"We can't, Baron is still to injured to travel, we can't move him", her mom said.

"Roman, Seth, and I are going, now", I said.

"It's to dangerous", Denise said, her arms around Seth.

"Then I'll go alone", I said.

"Dean", Lucia said.

"Don't, I'm not about to leave them there alone, they will be slaughtered and Sheamus won't have any problem with letting the world know what he did", I said.

"I'm coming", Roman said.

Seth kissed the side of Denise's head and looked at me.

"Me too", he said.

"Good, trucks packed and the jet is waiting", Sami said coming in dressed and ready to go.

I nodded. The guys and I went to get dressed, Lucia walked into our room.

"Can we think about this, come up with a better idea?", she asked.

I stopped and looked at her, she was biting her lip and her eyes were watery.

"Baron can't be moved, we have to do this, now", I said.

I put my sweater on and then my vest. We walked back downstairs hand in hand. The guys were by the car waiting for me. I cupped her face in my hand and kissed her.

"Girl", I said.

She smiled.

"That way we have one of each, but even if this baby is a boy, I will love him just as much", I said.

She nodded. I placed my hand on her stomach.

"We might need a new home, more room", I said.

Her tears slipped and I wiped them with my thumb.

"Hey, I'll see you when I get back, we can go over baby names and figuring out how big we want our new house, where ever you want to live, ok, ask Denise and your sister to help", I said.

"Promise me you're coming home", she whispered.

I kissed her forehead.

"Promise", I whispered.

"Ready?", Roman asked behind me.

I nodded and just kept my eyes on Lucia.

"Kiss for good luck?", I asked.

I pressed my lips against her.

"I love you", I mumbled against her lips.

"Love you too"

I went over and held Ben for a quick second, kissing the side of his head before handing him to Lucia. We got in our car and drove to the jet.

 _Lucia_ -

"They are going to be ok", my dad said.

I nodded.

"I can still worry", I said.

We all walked in and ate breakfast, no one could sleep. Ben had fallen asleep in my arms, I smiled down at him, wondering if our unborn baby will look like his or her older brother.

"I'm gonna call Phil, let him know the guys are in their way", my dad said.

I nodded.

 _Fernandez_ -

I walked into my office and called Phil.

"Hello"

"They are on their way, did you go over the plan with Finn?", I asked.

"Yes, Baron and the guys are on their way to Mexico", he said.

"Good"

"Jose, I don't know about this plan anymore, what if one of them gets hurt?", he asked.

"This is the only way to fix things", I said.

He sighed.

"Did you call Hunter to tell his wife about the guys being in London?", I asked.

"Yes sir, they should be there now getting ready to catch Ambrose and his men", he said.

"Call me when they are in custody", I said.

"You got it"

I placed my phone on my desk and sighed.

"You better hope this works and that nothing bad happens to Jon, because if there is even a hair out of place on his head, Lucia will never forgive you", my wife said.

"I know"

I rubbed my eyes.

"Are you going to fill their women, two of them being your daughters, in on this plan?", she asked.

"Not unless I have too, don't say anything", I said.

"I'm not, but if this comes back to bite you in the ass..."

"I get it", I said.

She walked out. I sighed.

"I really hope this works", I said to myself.

 _Dean_ -

We got to London, Sami found us a place to stay with some of his friends. They offered to help but we all agreed it would be easier and less obvious if it was only us four. Seth was on his computer.

"That's weird", he said.

"What?", I asked.

"It says Baron, it says he was checked out this morning", he said.

Sami cleared his throat.

"Fernandez probably did that, probably hoping Sheamus would change his mind and back out", he said.

"Probably, let's get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow", I said.

Seth shut down his laptop and we all went to sleep. The next morning we woke up and Sami was gone, so were his friends.

"He probably went to do a surveillance run or something", Seth said.

I yawned and nodded. Roman stood.

"Gonna go use the restroom", he said.

He walked out back, this place was like a warehouse, I watched him walk by the window. Seth lifted his head.

"Did you hear that?", he asked.

I put my shirt on and he stood to get dressed.

"It's probably Sami coming back", I said.

He kept looking at the door.

"Get down", he said.

I looked towards the door and you could see shadows outside on the wall from the window. I grabbed my gun from my bag, it wasn't there.

"Do you have your gun?", I whispered to him.

I saw him searching for it, I knew his was gone too when he looked up.

"My laptop is gone too", he whispered.

"You don't think Sami..."

I could see him finishing my sentence in his head. The doors busted open and Swat came in, guns pointed at us.

"Get on your knees and put your hands behind your head", they yelled.

We turned and got on our knees, putting our hands behind our head. I noticed Roman outside, he looked in and stopped. I tilted my head and he nodded, leaving. Someone stood in front of me in an FBI vest.

"Well hello traitors", Renee said.

I sighed. Stephanie came around to us.

"Where is Anoa'i?", she asked.

"Not here, anymore", Colby said smirking.

Summer and Eva went to the back with a group. Randy and Kane lifted Colby to his feet. Hunter helped me stand.

"Jonathan Good and Colby Lopez, you have the right to remain silent..."

Hunter sent me a look and I knew he had no choice but to arrest us. They walked us out to the black suv's, they separated us. I sat between Randy and Renee.

"Congratulations Good", Randy said looking at some papers.

I raised a brow and Renee looked at him confused.

"On what, he didn't get away, we got him", she said laughing.

He turned to us and smirked.

"On his marriage", Randy said.

I smirked and looked at Renee.

"Thanks Orton"

Renee rolled her eyes.

"Got a new baby on the way too", I said.

"Oh yeah, awesome"

"Not really", Renee said.

We looked at her.

"Because you will never see the light of day again or your precious wife, the new baby will grow up with out you and so will your son", she said smiling.

"He hasn't been sentenced yet", Randy said.

That was the only little hope I had, the only little hope Colby had as well.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 _Roman_ -

I had to get out of London, I had nothing on me but my cell phone. I called Denise.

"Hello"

"Hey, FBI got Colby and Jon, I need help out of London, don't ask any questions, I'll talk when I get there", I said quickly.

"Ok, I'll buy you your ticket, just get to the airport now", she said.

I hung up with her and googled directions to the airport.

 _Lucia_ -

"What do you mean they caught them?", I asked after Denise woke us up to tell us Roman had called.

She nodded.

"That's all he said, he said once he got here he will explain what happened", she said.

The front door opened and Sami walked in.

"What the fuck are you doing here?", I asked him.

He stopped and sighed.

"It's apart of the plan, ok", he said.

"What plan?", I asked.

Denise stood and crossed her arms over her chest, Lety came to stand beside me.

"I can explain"

We turned to see my dad, he gestured for us to follow him. I hesitated before I did. Denise came to stand on my other side.

"Don't say anything about Roman", she whispered.

I nodded. He walked us into the meeting room. Baron and the guys stood there, Baron had an IV in his arm.

"In order to get him out safe and alive we had too, I guess the word I'm looking for is sacrifice", my dad said.

"My husband and his friends?"

My dad nodded.

"Before you do anything stupid, just wait, relax, the guys will be fine as soon as the plan is in full effect", he said.

"You want me to relax, my husband is going to prison, probably for the rest of his life, dad I'm pregnant", I said.

He quickly looked up. He relaxed.

"Just sit tight, have faith in the decisions I made", he said.

"Decisions you made at the cost of my husband, my friends", I yelled.

"Lucia, everything will fall into place, I have to fix this", he yelled.

"Fix the mistakes I made right?", I asked.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"You didn't make any, you did what you did for your family, to protect them, it's the same thing I did for your mother, you, and your sister", he said.

"What is the plan?", I asked.

He shook his head.

"I can't tell you, just trust me Lucia", he said.

"If anything happens to any of them, I'm coming for you", I said.

He raised a brow and Lety put her hand on my shoulder.

"Let's get some air, all this stress isn't good for the baby", she said.

"She's right, come on", Denise said.

I followed them outside, we walked back to the house.

"Go to the airport, both of you, meet Roman, do not bring him back here", I said.

They both nodded and left. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water, taking a long drink.

"Lucia"

I turned to see Sami.

"Leave me alone", I said.

"Just listen, Randy and Hunter are with Dean and the guys, they will make sure nothing is moved till the plan is over", he said.

"Just tell me what the plan is and why everyone decided to use my man and his friends", I said.

"Sheamus won't stop moving around if your husband and his friends are out and about looking for him, because he knows they will catch him sooner or later, this had to happen in order to get him off guard", he said.

"And what happens to Jon, Joe, and Colby?", I asked.

He sighed.

"We can't just break them out, they will have them on lockdown because they know I would want him back", I said.

"I don't know that part but your dad and uncle do, just trust them and trust that they know what they're doing", he said.

 _Dean_ -

Colby and I were in separate interrogation rooms. They were trying to beat everything and anything we knew on Fernandez or anyone else. They had found Sasha and Naomi, Tamina, Alexa Bliss, and Zahra. Rhyno was found dead as well.

"I don't know", I growled.

Luke Harper punched me again, I knew he felt bad about it but he was being told to do so by Renee.

"Tell me what you know", Renee yelled.

I heard the door slam open, Stephanie stood at the door, Hunter behind her.

"What the hell are you doing?", she asked Renee.

"Finding out what we need to know", Renee said.

Stephanie went over to her and slapped her across her face.

"How dare you", Renee said.

"What, no one saw me do it, did you guys?"

"Do what?", Luke asked.

Stephanie smiled.

"Untie him and put him in a holding cell with Lopez", Stephanie said.

She looked back at Renee.

"I want a word with Ms. Young", she said.

Renee glared at me. Getting to the small room, Colby was already there, blood on him.

"She beat you up too?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Had Rowen do it, turns out he asked out Denise and she said no", he said chuckling.

"And you told him, you and her had a thing", I said sitting beside him.

He nodded.

"Told him I loved her and that she loved me, I don't think he liked that very much", he said gesturing to his face.

I laughed and winced, my hand on my ribs. I lifted my shirt and you could see a bruise.

"Shit man, Renee is pissed off at you", he said.

"You think, Stephanie slapped her", I said.

"Bitch deserves it", he said.

We sat in silence for a bit.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?", he asked.

"Sami sold us out", I said.

"Yup"

"Lucia is going to be pissed at him", I said.

"I hope she fucks him up"

I looked at him and we both laughed, if Lucia, which I'm sure by now she knows what happened thanks to Roman, is probably trying to find Sami to hurt him.

"We need to call home, I need to call him", I said.

Colby nodded.

"Lucia's pregnant", I said.

Colby looked over at me and smiled, then it fell.

"Oh shit man, fuck", he said.

"I'm never going to get to see Ben grow up or see this baby be born, I'm gonna miss everything, my wife", I said shuting my eyes.

"Joe is out there, I'm sure they are going to find a way to get us out, knowing Lucia, she won't stop till she gets to hold you again", he said.

"They are going to be watching us like hawks, we are fucked Colby, all because we trusted Sami. Damn it I should have told him no, we could have done this without him", I said.

The door to our cell opened and Hunter walked in, behind him Randy and Kane.

"We only have twenty minutes to discuss this", Hunter said.

"Discuss what?", I asked.

He told us about Fernandez's plan, we were confused at first but understood. If everything worked out like it should, we would be walking out free men.

"Roman, you need to call Roman, fill him in", I said.

Hunter nodded and looked at Randy, Randy walked out, cell phone in hand.

"Sorry about Renee, when we found out what she had planned we got to you as soon as we could", he said.

I nodded.

"Is there anyway I can call my wife?", I asked.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry, just wait it out", he said.

I nodded.

 _Roman_ -

Landing back in Mexico, Randy had called and let me in on the plan. I didn't like lying to the girls but I had too. Denise and Lety were planning on taking me to a safe house but I declined.

"Are you sure?", Denise asked, driving back to the house.

I nodded.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing", I said.

She nodded. I planned on going back to the house and finding Sami, beating the crap out of him for what he did, but that's changed since finding out the plan.

"You ok?", Lety asked, taking me out of my thoughts.

I looked at her and smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

"Just missing my brothers", I said.

She nodded lightly. She kissed my cheek.

"I love you", she whispered.

"And I love you"

"Lucia's pregnant", she said.

I raised a brow and smiled.

"Good for them", I said.

She nodded and squeezed my hand.

"I've been thinking", I said.

"Oh not good", she said.

I laughed.

"What if we got married, maybe think about a baby or two, three?"

She looked up at me.

"Is that your way of asking me to marry you?", She asked.

I licked my lips.

"Anoa'i you better ask her in a better way", Denise said.

We laughed.

"Lety Fernandez, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and the mother of our future children?", I asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes"

I kissed her.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife", Denise said.

Lety giggled.

"I'll get you a ring when this is all over, I promise and I'll give you the wedding of your dreams", I said.

"As long as your there, it is the wedding of my dreams", she said.

"Aw", Denise said.

We laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 _Dean_ -

It's been a week, they put us in Florida state prison, Hunter made sure we got the same cell. They tried letting us roam around but with in minutes some of the prisoners recognized us and threatened to kill us for putting them in here. So while everyone was in their cells, Colby and I ate, spent a little time outside.

"I fucking hate this", Colby mumbled.

"How do you think I feel, four guys followed me into the shower and tried to stab me, I miss my wife and my kid", I said.

"I know sorry, it's just, this place is making me go crazy and it's only been a week", he said.

"I know man"

The door to our cell opened and Randy walked in.

"Hunter wants to see you", he said.

We stood and they handcuffed us, we followed him and into a room.

"How are you boys doing in here?", he asked.

"As good as we can be", Colby said.

"How's Lucia?", I asked.

"She's fine, healthy, Reigns sent this", he said sliding over a sonogram.

I lifted it and smiled.

"How's Ben?"

"He's good", he said.

I nodded.

"I miss them", I said.

"And they miss you", he said.

"So what's going on, you said we would be out of here in a few days, it's been a week Hunter", Colby said.

"I know, things have changed, there was a minor hiccup in the plans", he said.

"What fucking plans, you keep coming here and saying that but you don't fill us in", I said getting angry.

"Because there is nothing you can do from inside here", he said.

I sighed frustrated, sitting back in my seat.

"There is something else", he said.

"What?", Colby asked.

"You guys will have to go back to sharing your time with the other prisoners", he said.

"What?", I said raising my voice.

"But I thought..."

He cut Colby off.

"Renee put out an investigation on Stephanie, says she was giving you special treatment because of me, so she had to remove the restriction, it will be a couple of days before they really remove it", he said.

Colby sat back.

"They will kill us in here, if it wasn't for Kane, I would be dead", I said.

"I know that but this is out of my hands", he said.

I rubbed my forehead.

"I'll call Fernandez for you, see if he can get you protection on the inside", he whispered.

I nodded.

"Whatever you do, stick together", he said.

 _Roman_ -

It's been a month now and nothing. The girls still didn't know anything about the plan. I walked into Fernandez's office.

"Hey, everything ok?", he asked.

"Anytime you want to bring my brothers home, it's fine by me", I said.

"Sit, please", he said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

I sat and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You have to understand, Finn had to convince a few of the crew to turn on Sheamus, if he didn't they would kill him for killing Shemaus, give it time, loyalty his hard to get", he said.

"It's been a month, something bad could happen to them, your daughter is going crazy, crying all the time, she misses her husband, a husband she didn't even get to enjoy because of what you did", I said raising my voice.

"You don't think I feel about about it, I do, she's my child, but this is necessary", he said.

I sighed.

"I know everyone is frustrated, but if we really want to end this, then find the patience to wait", he said.

"I just don't like seeing Lucia so sad, if it wasn't for Denise and Lety forcing her to eat..."

"I know", he said.

"Have you heard anything on them?", I asked.

"They are fine, I'm getting them protection because some woman named Renee filed a complaint of sorts to the board, had there restrictions removed", he said.

"She did that out of spite", I said.

He nodded.

"Did you send the sonogram?", I asked.

"I did, he loved it, I promise he will be home before my granddaughter is born", he said.

I chuckled.

"How are you so sure it's a girl?", I asked him.

"Would be nice", he said.

I nodded.

"Jon would love to have a little girl", I said.

 _Dean_ -

It's been almost two months, today was the day they were making us join the rest of the prisoners. Colby and I stuck close together, no more then two feet in front of each other. Everyone eyed us, getting to a lunch table we sat alone, till someone came up to us. Titus O'neil and Darren Young.

"Hey boys", Titus said.

I glanced up to look at Colby, he raised a brow, that was his way of saying, I've got your back. I sat up and looked up at Titus.

"What do you want?", I asked.

"Payback", he growled.

I chuckled.

"For, I didn't put you in here and neither did he", I said.

He smirked and looked at Darren.

"For Naomi", Darren said.

I sighed and stood, facing these guys, Colby did the same thing.

"We had nothing to do with that", Colby said.

"Do you hear that Darren, they think we're stupid", Titus said.

"Well I didn't want to say anything, it's a relief you said something first", I said.

A couple of guys around us watching, laughed. Titus took a step towards me, I balled my hands into fists, getting ready.

"Everything ok here boys?"

We turned to see three some what short men coming towards us.

"This doesn't concern you Mysterio, walk away", Darren said.

They chuckled.

"See that's where you're wrong", Rey said.

Another group of guys surrounded Titus and Darren. The officers in the lunch area left the room.

"Fernandez sends a message to anyone who comes near his boys", Rey said loud.

He gestured to the group of men around Titus and Darren, they started beating the two men up. These three guys approached us.

"Fernandez says hello"

"Jon Good, Colby Lopez", I said.

"Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara, and Kalisto", Rey said.

"Nice to meet you, thanks for that", Colby said.

He sent him a nod.

"Just know, you are well taken care of", Rey said.

I nodded. Titus and Darren were taken to the infirmary after the officers came back.

"That was close", Colby mumbled.

"Tell me about it", I said.

 _Lucia_ -

It's been two months since Jon, my belly had grown a bit, Denise and my sister forcing me to eat and taking me out to the back with Ben.

"Are you going to tell Hunter to tell him, he's gonna be so excited", Lety said.

I put my hand on my bump and smiled.

"No, I want to tell him myself", I said.

"And how are you going to do that?", Denise asked.

"I'm going to Florida", I said standing and walking to go back inside the house.

I felt a hand on my arm stopping me.

"You can't, they will arrest you too", Denise said.

"I have to see him, I miss him", I said tears falling.

"I can't stop you but think about your son, your unborn baby girl, Jon isn't here right now, don't let them grow up without both of their parents", she said.

I sighed.

"I know this is frustrating, you don't think it's frustrating for me, Colby's in there too and I don't know if he's hurt", she said.

I nodded, understanding. I wiped my tears and walked inside the house and to my dad's office, I rushed in and slammed the door behind me.

"Lucia", he said.

My mom stood and looked between us.

"I'm done waiting, my daughter will not be born without her father present for her birth, tell me the plan or I'm going to Florida to get him myself", I said.

My mom quickly looked at my dad. My dad nodded.

"Sit down", he said.

He filled me in on everything.

"And?", I asked.

"He will call by the end of the week to let us know", my dad said.

"I want it done by the end of the week, if not I will go myself and pull the trigger", I said standing.

He nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 _Punk_ -

I was in Ireland with April.

"So this Finn guy, is he really..."

"Yes", I said quickly.

She nodded.

"Why are we here then?", she asked.

"I want to see this with my own eyes, I'm not going to make the same mistake twice", I said.

She nodded. A car pulled up and we got in.

"So is everything ready?", I asked.

Becky turned in her seat.

"Yes, we are doing it tonight", she said.

I nodded. They dropped us off at a house and I sighed.

 _Dean_ -

We were out in the yard by the weights. Rey came over to us.

"Turns out Naomi's father wanted your heads for killing his precious daughter", he said.

"I thought he was dead", I said.

He shook his head no.

"Well he is now", he said laughing.

Colby raised a brow.

"You'll have no problems from now on", he said.

We nodded. He walked away. We saw Kane coming towards us.

"What's up man, everything ok?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Hunter wants to see you boys", he said.

We nodded and followed him, they handcuffed us and walked us to the room. Hunter stood.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?", he asked.

"Same as the last time you asked", Colby said.

"How's my wife and Ben?", I asked.

"Both doing fine, although Lucia did threaten her dad that if he didn't fix this, she would so everyone's trying to hurry and get things done", he said.

I smiled.

"That's my girl", I said.

He held up an envelope.

"Gender of your baby is in this envelope", he said sliding it over to me.

I smiled.

"Are you gonna look man or am I?", Colby asked excited.

I chuckled.

"Alright, give me a second", I said.

I opened the envelope and pulled out the new sonogram.

"It's a girl", I said smiling.

Colby patted me on the back.

"A beautiful little girl", I mumbled.

 _Punk_ -

Finn had added a camera to his vest, April and I could see everything as it's happening. The group he took with him, included Sami, another set of eyes we trusted who could identify Sheamus's death.

"He's here", we heard Finn whisper.

After he said that, Solomon Crow kicked down the double doors. Sheamus quickly stood and wrapped a sheet around his waist, a woman jumped out of bed, covering herself. Mickie James.

"Let the woman go", I said into the walkie connect to the ear piece in Finn's ear.

He grabbed the woman by her arm and pulled her out.

"Get the fuck out", Finn said.

"What the hell is this Balor?", Sheamus asked.

"Jonathan and Lucia Good send there hello's", Finn said.

Sami stood behind Sheamus and pointed the gun at the back of Sheamus's head.

"Think about what you are doing", Sheamus said to Finn.

"I have", Finn said.

He gestured to Sami and Sami pulled the trigger, we heard a loud pop and Sheamus fell to he ground. Finn kneeled beside Sheamus, checking for a pulse.

"He's dead", Finn said.

"Good, come home", I said.

I saw his men covering the body so they could take it out of the house and bring it here. I pulled out my phone and called my brother in law.

"Phil", he said.

"It's done, they're bringing the body here for me to confirm it", I said.

"Good, text me with the confirmation", he said.

"Jose, what about the guys?", I asked.

"Finn will take care of it, they will be home and in their beds before the end of the week", he said.

"Are you going to tell Lucia?", I asked.

"Not yet", he said.

 _Dean_ -

Two days after Hunter's visit they called us back into that small room. Colby sat beside me.

"Do you know what this is about?", he asked.

I shook my head. The door opened and in walked Finn Balor.

"What the fuck are you doing here?", I asked.

He smiled and looked between us.

"I'll explain in a moment, but when they ask if we were working together, say yes, I hired you, that is all you will say", he said.

I looked at Colby who looked at me but we nodded.

"Good"

A few minutes later Stephanie, Renee, and Hunter walked in. Vince the head of the board walked in as well followed by Phil and April.

"So Sheamus has been found and killed, Mr. Devitt here came to me yesterday and informed me that you two, along with Anoa'i were working for him undercover, is this true?", Vince asked.

Colby and I both nodded.

"You can't seriously believe this sir", Renee said.

Vince stood and came face to face with Renee, she looked terrified.

"All I know was your need for vengeance", Vince said.

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Yes I have been informed, lover scorned is your role now and your only excuse for wanting Mr. Good in prison", he said spit flying.

"Sir.."

"You're lucky I don't fire you", he said.

"Renee I think it's best if you leave", Stephanie said.

Renee left. Vince looked back at us.

"Gentlemen again, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, when Mr. Devitt informed us that you were helping him, we knew we had to get you out of here, warrants have been taken down, you are free men", Vince said smiling.

Colby and I sighed.

"Your jobs are also yours, if you would like them back", Stephanie said.

We nodded and stood. After collecting our things, we met Fergal Devitt or as we knew him as Finn Balor. Turns out he was undercover, has been for a few years.

"I was trying to get to you sooner but Sheamus was every where and there was no good time to get him", he said.

"It's cool", I said.

"So are you like FBI or something?", Colby asked.

"Sort of", he said.

We nodded.

"You two should get home, your families should be arriving soon", he said.

Fergal left and Phil offered us a ride to my place. We cleaned it up a bit and we each took a good long shower and it still didn't feel like it was enough. We heard cars pull up and voices outside.

 _Lucia_ -

"Happy to be home?", Lety asked me.

"I would be happier if Jon was here", I said.

Swagger helped me bring in Ben, the house smelled of air freshener. Corey brought in our bags, followed by Baron. I was about to sit down.

"No", Lety yelled scaring me.

Everyone jumped.

"Hey, we don't want this baby coming to early now", Denise said.

"Sorry"

I felt two familiar hands on my hips.

"Welcome home gorgeous"

I turned and a smiling Jon chuckled.

"Hey babe", he said.

I couldn't help but cry, I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him as close as my bump allowed. His hands on the sides of my bump

"But how?", I cried.

He pulled away and kissed me. He rested his forehead against mine.

"I missed you so much", he whispered.

"Turns out Finn Balor was undercover", Colby said.

I turned to see Denise hugging him close. They both looked thinner and exhausted. Jon's hands rubbed my bump.

"My baby girl", he whispered in my ear.

Ben whined.

"Sorry, I didn't forget my little man, hey Benny", Jon said going over to pick up Ben out of his car seat.

He kissed the side of his head.

"I missed you kiddo, did you take good care of mommy and your baby sister for me", he said to him.

I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He looked at me.

"Don't you dare leave me again", I said kissing his shoulder.

"Never doll face, it was torture never getting to see your beautiful face", he said.

Joe walked in with food in his arms. He saw Colby and Jon and handed the food to Lety and Denise. He went over to them and wrapped them both in his arms, squishing Ben in the middle. Everyone else chuckled.

"Man I missed you guys so much", he said.

"We missed you too brother", Colby said patting Joe's back.

"Thank you for taking care of our girls while we were gone", Jon said.

"Of course", he said.

"I bet you guys are hungry, how about we eat?", Baron said.

They both nodded and excited to eat something other then what they had in prison. Jon went over to Baron and hugged him, Baron hugged him back.

"Glad to see you up and around", Jon said to him.

"It's nice to be up and around", he said.

"Come on, let's go eat", Jon said to him.

He handed Ben to Baron, then he came over to me.

"Can I just stare at you for the rest of our lives", he said holding my face in his hands.

I giggled.

"Even while I'm giving birth?", I asked.

He nodded with a smile and I giggled.

"I missed you so fucking much, I thought I was never going to see you again", he said sadly.

I placed my hands on top of his.

"Me too", I said.

He leaned in close and kissed me, the kiss growing heavier. He finally pulled away.

"Let's go eat", He said taking my hand and pulling me towards the kitchen.

 **\- these were the last chapters. Hope you enjoyed.**


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story, even those of you who didn't leave a review. Thank you to those who Reviews/Follows/Favorites. This is the end of Lucia and Dean.

Special thanks: nattiebroskette, UnstableLunaticLucy, ChelleLew, alibob687, LoveAmbrose08, Seth rollins babe, Jayjaylove, Chaka1967, PunkShieldGirl, Guest (All).

If you would like or haven't yet checked out the other stories I have up, take a look.

 **"Black Roses"** \- Seth and Savannah.

 **"Forget Me Not"** \- Roman and Christina.

 **"Only Exception"** \- Roman and Willa.


End file.
